Anak Rantau Next Door
by Chanpawpaw
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Baekhyun itu anak rantau dari kampung, ke kota pun tinggalnya numpang di apartemen sepupunya, Mas Kris. Terus, dia harus apa kalau Chanyeol, si cowok eksis disekolahnya plus tetangga apartemennya naksir abis sama dia? [ Indonesia!AU [ Bahasa non-baku [ Mature for bahasa ] CHAP 6 UP!
1. chapter 1

**_Part 1:_**

 ** _Anak Rantau_**

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun galau. Dia ngeliatin kaca jendela kereta yang berembun karena lagi ujan. Terus digambar-gambar pake jarinya sambil dengerin lagu Raisa biar kayak di sinetron anak tanah.

Loh emang ada?

Gak ada sih, tapi orang galau bebas lah ya.

Jadi cowok pendek yang lagi galau ini namanya Baekhyun. Itu nama kerennya, kalo nama kampungnya mah Budi Eko Huyono. Maksa? emang. Biarin lah ya.

Dia ini orang jawa asli. Asli Kebumen lebih tepatnya, tapi gak bisa bahasa jawa. Bisanya bahasa sunda. Iya emang kayak gitu, Baekhyun juga gak tau kenapa. Kayaknya dia kebanyakan nonton sinetron yang latar belakangnya dikampung Jambu, padahal itumah di cibubur. Nah itu ada ibu rt nya kalo ngebacot pake bahasa sunda, karena Baekhyun fanboy nya itu bu rt, akhirnya bisa bahasa sunda deh.

Loh, jadi _out of topic_ kan.

Ini Baekhyun lagi perjalanan ke Jakarta naik kereta. Jadi ibunya itu mau Baekhyun lanjut SMA di Jakarta mumpung ada salah satu sepupunya yang kaya nawarin gitu. Sepupu dia tinggalnya tuh di apartemen, sebelas dua belas sama meikarta lah. Makanya ibunya Baekhyun maksa Baekhyun buat lanjut SMA disana mumpung ada yang nampung.

Baekhyun sebenarnya gapapa sekolah di kota. Cuman, dia takut. Dari yang dia liat di _instagram_ , Jakarta tuh kota maju banget. Kalo di kampung dia mainan adonan genteng, di kota mainnya ke mall trus masukin _instasnap_. Kalo di kampung jajannya basreng dua ribu ditambahin bon cabe level 10, di kota jajannya kue cubit greentea yang harganya lima puluh ribu. Kalo di kampung Baekhyun nongkrong nya di kuburan sore-sore nangkepin belalang buat makanan burung, di kota nongkrongnya di kafe yang wifinya kenceng.

Baekhyun takut gak bisa beradaptasi gitu. Entar dia malah gak punya temen lagi, kan sedih.

"Popmi kopinya dek?" Tanya abang-abang yang lewat. Denger kata popmi, Baekhyun langsung berbinar. Kapan lagi dia bisa makan popmi? Dikampung cuma ada mie telor sama mie sukses isi dua.

"Popmi nya boleh bang, yang rasa baso ya." Abangnya ngangguk, nyeduhin popmi nya. Pas udah jadi, dikasih ke Baekhyun setelah cowok itu ngebayar.

"Makasih ya dek."

Baekhyun akhirnya ngelanjutin acara ngegalaunya sambil makan popmi baso yang super anget itu. Makan popmi, dia jadi inget temennya di kampung.

Baekhyun itu punya bestfriend di kampung. Namanya Kyungsoo. Nama aslinya Kurniawan Sulistioso. Maksa lagi? udah gapapa, bingung mikirnya.

Baekhyun inget banget dulu waktu mereka tamasya ke teluk penyu yang ada cilacap, mereka nemu alfamaret disitu. Mereka seneng banget. Mulai dari joget-joget depan cctv, mencet ikon ' _tidak puas_ ' dilayar komputer yang ada di tempat kasir sampe akhirnya mereka nemuin berbungkus-bungkus indomi sama popmi yang rasa nya anti menstrim banget.

Kyungsoo langsung girang gitu nemu indomi sambal matah, sambal rica-rica, cabe ijo sama bakmi mewah. Baekhyun girang karena akhirnya dia nemu popmi goreng yang jarang banget. Terus dia juga ngambil mie instan cup yang merek abc rasa gulai ayam.

Nohkan, Baekhyun jadi mau nangis kalo nginget. Buat beberapa tahun kedepan, berarti Baekhyun cuma bisa ketemu temen sepermicinannya itu pas lebaran, liburan semester sama tahun baru doang.

Terlalu lama ngegalau, akhirnya Baekhyun ngantuk dan tidur.

 ** _xx_** ** _x_**

Baekhyun udah sampe di stasiun Senen jam dua pagi. Walau di kota, yang namanya tengah malem tetep aja dingin. Dari tadi dia neleponin sepupunya, tapi gak diangkat-angkat. Baekhyun jadi panik, kalo selama ini ibunya berdelusi punya sepupu yang tinggal di apartemen gimana? Atau kalau ternyata sepupunya itu anggota jaringan mafia shabu-shabu gimana?

Sabu-sabu apa shabu-shabu sih yang bener?

Auah.

"Baekhyun!" Yang dipanggil langsung lega begitu ngeliat sepupunya bener-bener dateng jemput. Mukanya berantakan abis bangun tidur, masih pake celana kolor selutut, terus pake jaket kebalik.

Astagfirullah.

"Mas Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Soalnya beberapa hari lalu, foto pas kelulusan mas Kris tuh beda banget sama yang Baekhyun liat sekarang. Di foto itu, mas Kris ganteng banget rambut nya dipakein _pomade_ , terus senyum tampan, menawan, rupawan idaman perawan gitu.

Tapi sekarang kok...

Gak bisa didefinisikan oleh kata-kata ya?

"Maaf ya dek, mas tadi abis nugas. Kamu gak nunggu lama kan?" Tanya Kris sambil ngebolak-balikin badan Baekhyun mastiin gak ada yang luka. Bisa abis kalo kembang desa kampungnya tergores dikit aja.

"Gak apa-apa mas, gak lama kok. Udah yuk cepetan, aku kedinginan nih." Duh, langsung seger Kris denger suara adem Baekhyun. Ya namanya orang jawa, kalo ngomong kan lembut-lembut alus gitu. Apalagi kalo yang ngomong tampangnya kayak berbi begini, mantap dah.

Baekhyun natap mobil yang ada didepannya. Kayaknya, ibunya gak boong deh soal mas Kris yang tinggal di apartemen. Soalnya, mobilnya aja _Jeep_ keluaran terbaru. Mobil cowok abis!

"Ayo Baek, masuk." Kris narik tangan Baekhyun naik. Barang-barangnya serta beberapa kardus citato yang isinya oleh-oleh keripik sukun udah dimasukin ke bagasi.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun natap keseluruhan isi mobil masnya ini. Bagian depan emang gak ada yang aneh, tapi bagian belakangnya berantakan banget sama map-map juga kertas-kertas. Kayaknya sih, itu tugas kuliah dia.

Mas Kris nama panjangnya Krisatya Galuh Akbar. Njir, makin maksa. Di kampung dia biasa dipanggil mas Satya, eh tapi kemarin ibu nya bilang kalo nama kotanya mas Satya ini Kris. _Yowes_ Baekhyun iyain aja. Dia ini anak terpinter di kampungnya, makanya pas mas Kris dapet beasiswa disekolah swasta di Jakarta karena abis menangin lomba sains gitu di SMP, satu kampung langsung bikin selametan pake nasi kuning.

Dulu yang ngajarin Baekhyun naik sepeda sama naik motor ya mas Kris ini. Kalo ada PR, tugas, atau kalau mau ulangan, pasti dia langsung lari ke rumah mas Kris minta diajarin dengan imbalan dia beliin basreng pake bon cabe.

"Tadi gimana dek di kereta? pertama kalinya keluar kota sendiri kan?" Setelah lama hening, Kris bertanya.

"Ya gitu deh mas. Gak ada yang aneh. Tadi cuma makan bekel nasi uduk terus beli popmi. Kalo takut mah paling takut kelewatan stasiun aja." Baekhyun nyengir, inget tadi dia nanya sama mas-mas yang jaga berulang kali, ' _udah nyampe belum_?' ampe mas-masnya kesel terus bete.

Ih baperan masnya.

"Baru makan itu doang seharian? laper gak?" Tanya Kris sambil fokus ke jalanan.

"Boleh deh mas, daripada masuk angin." Kata-kata Baekhyun bikin Kris ketawa. Padahal Kris cuma nanya laper atau enggak, gak nawarin makan. Akhirnya mereka _drive thru_ _burger king_ lumayan banyak. Iya, paket yang dua puluh lima ribu, tapi belinya empat. Biar hemat.

Pas dimobil mereka pun makan. Kris pake satu tangannya karena masih nyetir dan Baekhyun yang terkaget-kaget sama isi burgernya.

Burger kota emang beda! isinya tebel kayak daging rendang, terus ada selada, tomat, acar, bawang bombay, terus saos nya juga enak banget! Mana harganya dua puluh lima ribu udah termasuk kentang sama coca-cola lagi!

Padahal kalo burger kampung, abangnya pake sepeda, dagingnya yang tipis warna pink, pake selada sama timun pait terus sambal nya yang merek selera sedap.

Belum selesai kekaguman Baekhyun, mobil Kris belok ke parkiran apartemen gitu. Astaga, bagus banget. Kayaknya lebih bagus dari meikarta kalo inimah. Didepannya aja ada air mancurnya!

"Ayo dek," Ajak Kris ngekode buat Baekhyun ngikutin dia. Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun gak henti-hentinya natap kagum. Banyak lukisan mahal, mbak sama mas pake seragam hilir mudik, dan lagi, mereka naik lift!

"Dek, disini ada udaranya. Kamu gak perlu nahan nafas gitu," Ujar Kris terbahak ngeliat Baekhyun nahan nafasnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya nafas lagi setelah semenit nahan. "Mas kok gak bilang!"

Kris cuma bisa ngakak.

Mereka keluar dari lift, berjalan melewati beberapa pintu sampe berhenti di pintu yang paling panjang. Nomor 62, berhadap-hadapan langsung sama nomor 61.

Kris buka pintunya gak pake kunci, tapi malah pake password yang bikin Baekhyun bener-bener terpukau sama kemajuan teknologi moderen yang udah berkembang pesat.

Pas Baekhyun ngeliat gimana isi apartemennya, Baekhyun membelalak.

Kamar mandi disini bahkan ada didalam, dan pake showeran. Gak kayak di rumahnya, kamar mandi diluar terus ngambil airnya disumur. Jadi kalo Baekhyun mau pup tengah malah tuh takut plus ribet.

 _Duh buk, kayaknya Baekhyun betah disini deh,_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Bang, ada yang pindah bareng lu?" Tanya tetangga dari kamar nomor 61.

"Iya, adek sepupu gua. Kembang desanya kampung," Jawab Kris ke tetangganya yang tingginya gak jauh beda dari dia.

"Buset, kembang desa. Leh ugha dideketin."

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun bangun siang banget.

Gimana enggak? Pas baru nyampe bukannya bebenah terus istirahat, malah tamasya muterin isi apartemen Kris.

Jadi gimana Baekhyun gak bangun jam sembilan pagi gini kalo malem-malamnya malah tamasya?

Dia ngerutuk, biasanya mau tidur jam berapapun bakal ada Thommas-- _nama ayamnya di kampung_ \--yang bakal berkokok kek ayam kesurupan. Lah ini adem anyem, Baekhyun kan jadi kebablasan.

Baekhyun ngerasa haus, dengan _sweater_ pink kegedeannya sama celana pendek polkadotnya dia keluar menuju dapur. Ngebuka kulkas terus ngambil air putih dari dalam sana.

"Ehmmm...dek?" Panggil Kris. Baekhyun ngebuka matanya yang dari tadi merem. Natap Kris heran, kenapa sih masnya itu natap dia kayak gitu?

"Gila anjir, semok banget. Bang, gua pdktin boleh lah ya!" Suara seruan kayak om-om itu sukses bikin Baekhyun keselek. Gimana enggak? Ternyata gak cuma Kris yang lagi makan nasi goreng di meja makan, ternyata ada sosok mahluk bongsor lainnya yang lagi duduk ala di warteg. Pake celana pendek bikin kakinya yang panjang itu keliatan sama kaus hitam entah ada bacaan apa disana. Natap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Eh...ada temen mas, ya?" Baekhyun merutuki sikap sama pakaiannya yang gak sopan. Baru hari pertama, dia udah bikin kesalahan. Duh.

"Eh iya gak apa-apa dek, sana kamu mandi aja dulu." Kris ngomong lembut ke Baekhyun sebelum nginjek satu kaki Chanyeol yang ada dibawah. Baekhyun ngangguk terus ngibrit masuk kamar.

Loh dia mau mandi di kamar?

"AW BANG SAKIT ANJIR!" Umpat Chanyeol begitu kakinya diinjak sama kaki gajah Kris.

"Lagian mata kaga dijaga, liat yang bening langsung melek. Ngapain lu sih kemari?" Kris natap Chanyeol tajam, eh yang ditatap malah cengengesan. Tengil emang.

"Kan gua setiap hari juga sarapan dimari bang. Kenapa sih bang, biasanya kalo gua mau deketin kenalan lu yang bening juga lo fine aja," Ujar Chanyeol.

Kris mendesah malas, "Masalahnya dia beda. Dia itu sepupu gua paling berharga. Kembang desanya kampung gua. Harta negara keluarga."

"Halah, paling bilang aja lu _incest_ sama sepupu sendiri," Decak Chanyeol sebal.

"Heh kipli kalo ngomong. Oke, lagipula siapa sih yang gak tertarik sama dia? Tapi kalo harus berakhir sama orang kayak lo..." Kris natap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah, "Kayaknya enggak deh."

"Loh emang kenapa sama gua? Gua ganteng, duit ada, berprestasi. Kan menjajikan masa depan yang lebih baik!" Protes Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya kebelakang sok ganteng.

"Lu bokep." Kris ngomong datar, "Tapi kalo lu emang mau pdktin sih terserah ya, yang pasti gua bakal selalu ngawasin lu."

Chanyeol merinding sendiri denger kata-kata Kris. Heh, siapa sih yang gak merinding kalo tau dia bakal diawasin sama naga pedo kayak Kris ini? Covernya doang ' _Anak rantau, tampan, berprestasi_ ' dalemnya mah gak jauh beda sama awkarin. Tatoan tapi gak pake narkoba gitu.

"Yaudah siap dah. Namanya siapa bang betewe?" Tanya Chanyeol kepo.

Kris mengendikkan bahunya, "Au, tanya aja sendiri." Jawaban Kris bikin Chanyeol kesel.

Namanya Chanyeol. Nama Koreanya Park Chanyeol. Nama baratnya Richard Park. Nama Cibuburnya Cahyono Putro Agus. Bodo amat makin maksa ehe. Cukup panggil Chanyeol. Asli betawi dari babehnya tapi karena enyaknya orang _pure_ Jawa makanya namanya gak ada betawi-tawinya. Kelebihan kadar kalsium di tulang kaki sama gigi, plus kelebihan hormon pelebar telinga.

Emang ada hormon kayak gitu? Au.

Chanyeol itu bandel mentang-mentang jago silat sejak TK. Jadi suka malakin temen-temennya buat beli crazy bird sejak SD. Makanya orangtuanya tuh bingung harus diapain lagi itu anak. Dari manjat plus ngomong mangga dari pohon tetangga dengan alesan dia lagi ngidamlah, mainan petasan siang-siang didepan rumah orang, sampe ikut-ikutan ngarak ondel-ondel dijalanan demi dapet duit buat beli kuota.

Karena orangtuanya udah bingung enaknya Chanyeol diapain, makanya mereka sengaja nyekolahin Chanyeol di tempat yang jauh dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen dengan harapan anak itu bakal belajar mandiri dan bertanggung jawab.

Walau ujung-ujungnya selalu numpang sarapan, makan siang, makan malem, nyemil di tetangga sebelah sih--Kris.

Sekarang Chanyeol udah kelas tiga di SMA Maju Terus. Termasuk anak yang pinter karena setelah dibuang sama orang tuanya-- _gak dibuang juga sebenarnya, tapi Chanyeolnya baper_ \--Dia setiap hari belajar buat buktiin dan banggain orangtuanya. Dia juga aktif di klub pencak silat. Plus wajahnya yang ganteng dan segudang aktivitas dan kelebihan disekolah, gak heran Chanyeol jadi salah satu Basis-- _Barisan Eksis_ \--disekolahnya.

Tapi seumur-umur dia suka sama orang, baru satu orang yang bikin Chanyeol tertarik, penasaran, dan terpesona dalam waktu yang sama.

Adek sepupu, kembang kampung desa sama harta negara keluarganya Kris. Si adek manis _sweater pink_ tadi.

Dan sekali nya Chanyeol tertarik sama sesuatu, dia bakal perjuangin hal itu sampe dapet dan jadi milik dia.

 _So_ , tunggu aja.

Karena adek itu sebentar lagi bakal jadi milik dia.

 ** _xxx_**

 _Apalagi ini :")_

 _Karena gabut jadiya begini. Dampak terlalu banyak nonton sinetron hmmm. Oke jadi ini ff non baku plus berlata belakang indonesia pertamaku. And sorry for some typo, maybe? Bener" ngebut ngetiknya._

 _Yeah kalian tau nama-nama tempat yang tadi kusebutin kan btw? wkwkwk_

 _Dan buat nama indonesia para cast, sumpah itu maksa banget dan ngarang banget wkwk_

 _so hope you enjoy this fict!_

 _gak bakal jadi panjang sih (karena tau ini sampah banget :")) paling cuma two shoot. Tp semua ya bergantung sama review kalian ahay._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Happy weekend!!_

 _ps. exo bener" sesuatu, ku masih kobam sama electric kiss dan sekarang udah ada teaser xiumin n sehun di cafe universe :")_


	2. kardus indomi

**_Part 2:_**

 ** _Kardus_**

 ** _xxx_**

Genap tiga hari Baekhyun resmi tinggal di apartemen bareng Mas Kris. Dan dalam waktu tiga hari itu juga, dia jadi tahu seluruh rutinitas masnya itu.

Bangun jam sembilan pagi, sarapan seadanya, nonton TV atau main laptop, tidur lagi, makan siang, main hp atau main laptop, kalau gabut keluar entah ngapain, mandi, bengong, makan malem, ngerjain tugas ampe lewat tengah malem, tidur terus bangun kesiangan.

Baekhyun ngegeleng ngeliatnya. Orang kota tuh emang suka buang-buang waktu gitu ya? Gimana nanti pas Mas Kris udah masuk kuliah lagi, kayaknya hidup nya makin gak teratur. Kalo Baekhyun, waktu 24 jam tuh bisa dipake buat banyak banget kegiatan.

Dia bangun subuh, bantuin ibu dirumah, beberes segala macem, terus sarapan. Habis itu mandi dan main sama Kyungsoo di teras rumah. Menjelang siang kalo laper tapi gak punya duit mereka bakal ke tetangga bantuin ngaduk adonan genteng dan dapet upah lima ribu. Beli basreng sebelum akhirnya pulang kerumah buat makan siang. Abis nyuci piring, dia bakal bantu bapaknya yang emang punya pabrik tempe di belakang rumah. Pas udah mau sore, dia bakal disamper sama Kyungsoo. Mereka bakal kekuburan buat nyari belalang untuk makanannya ' _Edward_ ' burung bapaknya Kyungsoo. Malemnya istirahatlah, belajar, terus tidur.

Nohkan, Baekhyun jadi nostalgia.

Kangen rumah duh.

Dan selama tiga hari juga, dia jadi kenal sama yang namanya Kak Chanyeol. Yah tadinya Baekhyun gak niat kenalan sih, tapi cowok jangkung itu ngajak dia kenalan pake tampang pedonya.

Baekhyun kan jadi takut.

Kak Chanyeol ini penghuni kamar depan, kamar 61. Dia murid kelas 3 SMA Maju Terus yang kebetulan bakalan jadi sekolah Baekhyun juha dengan dia yang masuk jadi murid kelas 2 nya.

Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol ini orangnya gabutan. Kalo menurut Baekhyun aja Mas Kris udah parah, nah Kak Chanyeol lebih autis lagi. Dia kayak batu, gak gerak. Kayaknya sih kena penyakit _magersinisme_. Dari sarapan, makan siang, makan malem, nyemil, ampe mandi aja di apartemen Mas Kris. Gak guna banget dia nyewa apartemen kalo ujung-ujungnya numpang.

Terus kayaknya, Kak Chanyeol punya masalah di pelajaran bahasa. Bahasa yang dipake Chanyeol tuh bukan bahasa Indonesia, Korea, Jawa apalagi sansekerta. Ngomong tidak jadi kadit. Kesel sama orang bilangnya mau di sleding. Lagi seneng, lagi marah, lagi kaget ngomongnya pasti selalu diawali pake kata anjir.

Apa banget coba?

Tapi Kak Chanyeol itu ganteng. Badannya tinggi dan jago pencak silat juga. Itu jadi nilai plus tersendiri buat Baekhyun.

Kalo kata Kak Chanyeol sih, Baekhyun itu udah _baper_ sama dia. Tapi gimana ya, dia kan cuma anak rantau. Masa punya nyali suka sama kakak kelas plus tetangga eksis nya ini?

Jadi menurut Baekhyun, dia cuma terpesona.

Tapi gak tau deh kedepannya gimana.

 ** _xxx_**

"Dek Baekhyun!"

"Berisik goblok."

Wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya bersinar kayak lampu lalu lintas langsung redup seakan belum bayar listrik pas Kris yang nyahut. Pake dikatain goblok lagi.

Apa salah aliando coba?

"Sensi amat lu bang. Betewe, mana _capar_ gua? Mau gua ajakin keliling Jakarta sambil nunjukkin sekolah." Chanyeol main selonjoran di sofa bareng Kris. Bikin Kris makin kesel sama ini anak tapir.

"Lagi mandi. Kalo lu mau ajakin jalan, jangab dibawa ke tempat yang aneh-aneh. Jangan pulang lewat maghrib, pamali perawan pulang malem." Kris natap Chanyeol tajam. Sedangkan Chanyeol berasa minta ijin mau nikahin sama Kris. Gila, kayaknya Kris bener-bener incest sama Baekhyun deh.

"Perjaka mas bukan perawan." Tiba-tiba suara alus milik harta negaranya keluarga Kris terdengar. Ngebuat Kris sama Chanyeol sontak natap Baekhyun berbinar.

Gimana enggak berbinar jika dua manusia pedo ini disuguhin Baekhyun yang topless dan bawahnya cuma dibalut handuk pink hello kitty yang waktu itu beli di alfamaret. Cuma berhasil nutupin alat vitalnya tapi paha mulusnya diumbar kemana-mana.

Astagfirullah jinah mata.

"Dek, kamu ngapain disini! Cepet pake baju!" Seru Kris gak nyelow, persis kayak bapak yang tahu anaknya udah gak perawan lagi. Dia ngelemparin bantal kearah Baekhyun. Gak lupa ngelemparin bantal kearah Chanyeol juga yang lagi natap Baekhyun seakan mau nerkam.

"Loh emang kenapa? Kita kan semuanya cowok mas?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Gak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Iya kita semua cowok, tapi kita belok dek. Apalagi yang ngeliat yang modelnya kayak kamu dek, mantap lah." Ucapan Chanyeol bikin Baekhyun bingung sekaligus bikin Kris emosi.

"Oh yaudah deh, ngomong-ngomong ngapain Kak Chanyeol kesini? Sekarang kan bukan waktunya sarapan, makan siang atau makan malem?" Tanya Baekhyun yang bukannya buru-buru masuk kamar malah ngelirik jam yang nunjukkin pukul 10 pagi, belom beranjak dari situ.

 _Udah disuruh masuk kamar malah mejeng. Burungnya gak dingin apa? Emang minta diperkosa ni anak,-- Kris, 20 tahun, dicurigai incest._

"Mau ngajak kamu jalan dek. Keliling Jakarta sama ngeliat sekolah. Mau kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil ngumbar-ngumbar senyum sok gantengnya.

"Ehmm...boleh deh. Aku make baju dulu. Tapi minta ijin sama Mas Kris dulu ya!" Ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol secara _slowmotion_ nengok kearah Kris yang lagi pasang tampang preman kalijodonya.

 _Alamak, peer lagi inimah._

 ** _xxx_**

Begitu motor vespa Chanyeol memasuki pekarangan SMA Maju Terus, mata Baekhyun langsung membelalak norak. Sekolah ini lapangan gede banget, ada ruang khusus olahraganya gitu, ditambah 4 lantai sekolah bikin Baekhyun terkagum-kagum. Bahkan kantinnya aja kayak restoran.

Kota emang jauh banget sana desa. Didesa atapnya bocor sana-sini, masih ada beberapa ruangan yang lantainya masih tanah dan lingkungannya itu gak sebagus disini. Jangankan AC, kipas aja suka gak ada disana. Buku sama kursi pada abis kemakan rayap karena udaranya juga lembap sih.

"Udahan ya dek liatnya. Liat lengkap nya nanti aja hari senin, takut gak boleh kalo masuk keruang-ruangannya." Perkataan cowok yang lagi ngendarain vespa itu dijawab oleh anggukan sama Baekhyun. Motor vespa itu berbelok keluar dari pekarangan sekolah dengan sebelumnya menyapa Pak Ali satpam legendnya SMA Maju Terus.

Iya, Pak Ali ini bisa dibilang punya kedudukan lebih tinggi dari kepsek. Dulunya SMA disini sekarang jadi satpam disini. Kakaknya, adeknya, sepupunya, iparnya, pokoknya generasi keluarga Pak Ali ini yang menguasai SMA Maju Terus deh.

Mana Pak Ali bisa dibilang ganteng lagi. Ehe.

"Mau kemana kak?" Chanyeol melirik dari kaca spion. Sumpah deh, Baekhyun pake kaos gambar mikey mouse dilapisi jaket abu-abu aja udah mempesona. Ini pake ada efek-efek angin yang nerbangin rambutnya. Berasa lagi ngeliat iklan duta shampoo lain gitu.

"Ke pelaminan bareng mau gak dek?" Tanya Chanyeol pake nyengir kudanya.

"Kita jadinya makan di kondangan orang? Gak jadi di warung mie soto langganan kakak?" Baekhyun nanya balik pake tampang tanpa dosanya. Bikin Chanyeol kesel, yakali mau ngajak makan kecengan di kondangan orang. Masa Baekhyun gak ngerti apa maksud perkataan dia sih?

"Jadi dek. Maksud kakak, di masa depan nanti mau gak berdiri di pelaminan bareng? Kita ngejalanin hidup bareng-bareng, punya rumah sederhana dan dua anak lucu-lucu." Chanyeol gak nyerah, dia tetep berusaha buat ngegombal. Dan kayaknya itu berhasil ngeliat gimana Baekhyun mukanya memerah sambil mukul-mukul manja punggung Chanyeol.

"Tapi kak, aku 'kan cowok. Apa nanti kita pake program bayi tabung?"

Auah, Chanyeol bete.

Akhirnya mereka milih buat pergi ke Kota Tua, padahal jam segini tuh lagi krodit-kroditnya. Mana panas banget pula. Tapi Chanyeol gak jadi nyesel ngajak Baekhyun kesini begitu ngeliat muka super berbinar Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana dulu dek?"

"Terserah mas aja, kan mas yang tau disini apa yang bagus."

Akhirnya mereka mutusin buat keliling masuk kederetan musem Fatahillah sama museum wayang. Disana rame banget, banyak yang nyewain sepeda, foto-foto sama orang yang dicat pilok (Baekhyun gak tau itu mereka kenapa sampe di cat-cat gitu). Banyak yang jualan juga. Dari anting, jasa ngebuat tatto, lukisan jalanan, sampe tongsis abal 15 rebuan.

"Kita foto-foto dulu yuk dek!" Ajak Chanyeol semangat, kan lumayan foto dia sama Baekhyun ntar dipake buat ajang pamer ke anak squadnya yang rata-rata jomblo. Biar pada iri dan dengki, HAHA.

Gak nyadar, statusnya sama Baekhyun juga cuma tetangga doang.

Kasian.

"Tapi kak, kita beli tongsis dulu yak! Biar kayak yang di instagram!" Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun langsung narik Chanyeol kesalah satu penjual tongsis yang juga jualan earphone kawe, kabel charger warna-warni dan teman-temannya.

"Ayoklah dek, dibeli itu barang. Bagus punya, impor dari amerika itu!" Yang jualan orang batak, bikin Chanyeol keinget guru Pknnya yang bikin dia ngakak karena ngejelasin usaha bela negara pake aksen bataknya.

Baekhyun ngeliat tongsis-tongsis yang bergelantungan. Ada yang warna item, oren, pink, ungu, biru, bahkan sampe ada yang ditempelin tempelan my little ponny yang rainbow dash.

"Berapaan bu?" Tanya Baekhyun, falling in love sama satu tongsis warna pink-putih soft unyu gitu.

Uke dasar.

"Wah karena adek pelanggan pertama, aku kasihlah diskon spesial. Empat belas rebu saja buatmu!" Baekhyun girang, kalo udah denger diskon jiwa belanja ibu-ibunya suka keluar gitu.

"Emang harga aslinya berapa bu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil ngeliatin curiga si ibu penjual.

"Lima belas rebu," Jawab ibunya pake muka-muka polos minta di sleding.

Turun seribu doang siap.

Padang dasar.

Setelah mereka beli tongsis dengan diskon spesial itu, mereka mulai jalan lagi. Disana rame banget, tapi Baekhyun ngupeng mau foto sama karakter naruto yang lagi ngecosplay di lapangan depan musem fatahillah.

"Mau foto sama dia ya kak? Pleasee... "Baekhyun ngerengek mau foto sama sasuke-sasuke jadi-jadian. Chanyeol natap si sasuke dari atas kebawah, meneliti apa dibalik make up super tebel si sasuke tersembunyilah wajah kakek mesum.

Ternyata enggak, si sasukenya malah takut diliatin Chanyeol kayak gitu. Eh itu takut apa salting? Kali aja sasuke nya love at the first sight sama Chanyeol saking tampannya.

Pede gila najis.

"Yaudah sana, dia aman." Walau Baekhyun gak ngerti apa yang dimaksud aman sama Chanyeol, dia langsung ngangguk dan sedikit lari kecil ke si sasuke yang udah pasang posisi siaga.

"Kak sasuke, kita foto yuk!" Seru Baekhyun sambil ngalungin tangannya ke lengan si sasuke sambil ngangkat tongsis pinknya di tangan satunya.

"Eh-eh iya dek," Kata mas sasuke nya gagap, gak ada aba-aba tetiba ada tuyul sipit ngerangkul dia dan ngajakin selfie pake tongsis norak warna pink.

Baekhyun miringin kepalanya kekanan

 _Jepret_

Dimiringin kekiri

 _Jepret_

Bibir dimonyongin

 _Jepret_

Senyum sampe mata ilang

 _Jepret_

Baekhyun ngelepasin tangannya, "Makasih ya kak sasuke!" Tapi baru aja Baekhyun mau lari balik ke tempat Chanyeol berdiri, si mas sasuke malah nahan tangan dia.

"Bayarannya dek?"

Baekhyun mikir keras dengernya, bayar? Bayar apa? Perasaan dia gak beli atau mecahin barang apapun.

 _Hidup di Jakarta itu keras bro, gak ada yang gratis._

Baru aja Baekhyun mau ngeluarin duit- _walau dia gak tau bayar buat_ apa-Tapi si mas sasukenya keburu ditatap tajem sama Chanyeol. Kalo divisualisasiin, kepalanya si mas sasuke bisa aja udah bolong karena mata Chanyeol ngeluarin sinar laser merah terang gitu.

"Eh gak jadi deh, sana balik ke pacarnya." Mas sasukenya langsung ngibrit, padahal kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, dia pihak korbannya disini. Udah make up tebel, baju tebel, mejeng dibawah sinar matahari yang super panas tapi harus tetep senyum, eh malah gak dibayar. Kan sakit.

Udahlah, sasukenya mau nyamperin sakura yang lagi ngaso minum teh botol terus curhat deh sambil nangis bombay.

"Udah fotonya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ngangguk sambil senyum puas. Dia kira, Baekhyun udah capek biar Chanyeol bisa langsung cus ke mall terdekat buat ngadem sekalian nongkrong di ketarbaks untuk update insta story.

Tapi, Baekhyun berkata lain.

"Kak! Aku mau beli baju pisang itu deh, kira-kira berapa ya harganya?"

Astagfirullah, Baek. Sumpah Chanyeol bakal beliin apapun yang dia mau kecuali benda laknat yang kayaknya hampir setengah dari penduduk Indonesia punya.

Sialan baju pisang, mau back ground warnanya kuning, item, atau putih tetep aja namanya baju pisang.

 ** _xxx_**

Gak terasa, besok udah semester baru. Yang tandanya Baekhyun bakal masuk kesekolah pertamanya di Jakarta.

Dari pagi, dia udah ribet sama seragam barunya, cara pake dasi gimana, cara ngiket tali sepatu gimana. Pokoknya ribet deh.

Kamarnya aja sampe berantakan karena barang-barangnya udah berserakan kemana-kemana. Sekarang dia lagi sibuk, mau pake kaos kaki polkadot pink semata kaki atau yang panjang selutut strip-strip pelangi.

Canda. Cabe-cabean kaliah.

"Dek, kamu gak mau sarapan dulu? Mas udah beliin nasi uduk pake gorengan tempe tuh." Kepala Kris nongol dari balik pintu.

"Ntar aja mas, aku lagi sibuk." Ngedenger itu, Kris malah kepo dan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Spontan elus-elus dada begitu ngeliat barang-barang Baekhyun berserakan kemana-kemana.

"Kamu 'kan cuma mau sekolah dek, bukan pindahan. Ribet banget," Ujar Kris yang cuma dikacangin sama Baekhyun. Udah dibilang Baekhyun lagi sibuk milih kaos kaki juga.

Ada satu tas super buluk yang teronggok dipojok kamar. Merek jansmport kw warna abu-abu buluk yang udah robek dikit.

"Kamu gak ke sekolah pake tas ini kan?" Baekhyun noleh, ngeliat tas kesayangannya dipegang sama Kris.

"Emang kenapa? Itu tas _legend since_ aku masih paud. Udah pernah ketumpahan bubur kacang ijo, ketinggalan didepan sekolah, digantungin di pohon jambu sama kakak kelas bandel. Masih bagus kok!" Baekhyun langsung narik tas kesayangannya dan dipeluk erat gitu.

Mata Kris beralih pada buku-buku tulis tebel yang distreples satu sama lain ampe jadi ada 5 tumpukkan buku tulis gitu.

"Ini juga, buku tulis kamu apain sampe distreples gitu?"

"Biar irit kak, itu buku sejak aku SMP kelas 7. Kan suka masih ada sisanya, dari pada dibuang mending dilanjutin terus distreples."

Kris _spot_ jantung. Dari SMP sampe sekarang udah SMA. Inimah gak irit tapi medit.

"Terus itu sepatu apaan yang kamu bawa?" Kris ngambil sepatu pentofel item yang keliatan banget rajin disemir pake kit. Sepatu bapak-bapak yang biasa dipake buat ngajar di sekolahan.

"Mas norak. Di kampung tuh aku ke sekolah pake sendal swallow tadinya aku mau bawa sendal ardiles yang cakepan, tapi katanya di kota pake sepatu yang ada talinya. Yaudah aku bawa sepatu bapak yang biasanya dipake kalo mau ngehadap kepala desa," Jelas Baekhyun sambil bersungut-sungut. Pikirnya, ngapain sih Mas Kris gangguin dia siap-siap. Mending bantuin, lah ini malah nanya-nanya gak jelas.

"Dek, kayaknya kita harus ke Mall deh."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Kamu gak bisa bertahan jadi anak SMA Jakarta kalo kayak gini."

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun tau mall ini, waktu itu dia sama kak Chanyeol pernah kesini terus pergi ke warkop yang ada AC-nya terus harga kopinya 10 kali lipat.

"Ayok dek pilih, mas yang beliin nih." Baekhyun natap jejeran tas berbagai merek dan motif. Ada yang strip-strip, ada yang polkadot, dari yang gambarnya elsa sampe baymax juga ada. Lengkap pokoknya. Tapi yang jadi fokus Baekhyun bukan itu, dia malah ngeliatin harganya.

 _"Ih mahal banget, mosok tas harganya 300 ribu? udah dapet berapa liter air dikampung itu?"-- Baekhyun 2k18, seonggok manusia yang gak tau harga pasar._

"Dek mau yang ini gak?" Kris nyodorin satu tas yang bercorak army warna item-abu-abu gitu. Cowok abis deh, tapi pas mata Baekhyun ngeliat harganya yang diatas 300 ribu, dia langsung ngegeleng.

"Gak mau ah, mahal."

Muka Kris mengkerut, "Gak usah liat harganya, ini kan mas yang kasih."

"Tapi tetap aja mas tuh gak boleh buang-buanh duit, apalagi buat orang lain. Mending ditabung buat umroh atau pergi haji." Kris yang denger langsung berasa dapet siraman kalbu, gak cuma dia tapi pegawai tokonya juga mandang Baekhyun seakan muka cowok kampung itu bercahaya karena air wudhu.

Padahal siang-siang pas lagi puasa, Baekhyun suka itu ngendap-ngendap buka kulkas terus ngemutin es kiko di dapur.

"Aku mau yang itu aja!" Baekhyun nunjuk kesalah satu tas polos super biasa warna pink. Udah warnanya pink harganya dibawah 300 ribu lagi. Idaman banget deh.

"Pink? Mas cariin yang lain ya?"

"Emang kenapa kalo pink?" Protes Baekhyun yang ngerasa Kris gak suka sama warna pilihannya.

"Ya kamu kan cowok, warna manly kan item, biru gelap, abu-abu, merah atau yang netral deh. Masa pink?" Kris coba ngelurusin jalan Baekhyun, dia tahu Baekhyun itu cantik, manis dan lembut. Tapi sebagai ketua dari ikatan cowok macho di kampus, Kris masih harus berusaha mengembalikan Baekhyun ke jalan yang benar.

"Ini kan merah?"

"Merah apanya?"

"Merah muda."

Aduh, kalo gak inget ini sepupunya, mungkin udah Kris bdsm.

 ** _xxx_**

Mereka beli sepatu tanpa masalah. Ya walau Baekhyun sempet bingung kenapa mesti beli sepatu padahal sepatu bapaknya yang dia bawa kan masih bagus? Tapi gapapa, soalnya ada promo beli sepatu gratis jaket. Kan lumayan.

"Mau makan gak dek?" Tanya Kris sambil nenteng belanjaan Baekhyun.

"Boleh deh mas."

Belum lama mereka jalan, Kris ngeliat cowok dengan postur sama punggungnya keliatan familiar banget. Yang udah beberapa hari ini gak ngerusuh ke apartemennya buat minta makan atau numpang mandi.

"Kak Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun yang juga sadar itu kakak penghuni apartemen sebelah. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit kecewa ngeliat Chanyeol.

Karena sekarang Chanyeol lagi jalan berdua.

Ngebawa belanjaan mainan bayi.

Bareng cewek yang lagi hamil.

Chanyeol nengok, dan mukanya langsung panik ngeliat Kris sama Baekhyun lagi natap dia sama cewek hamil disebelahnya dengan pandangan syok.

"Bang Kris? Dek Baekhyun?"

 _OOW KAMU KETAHUAN._

 ** _xxx_**

 _Masih ada yang nunggu? wkwkwk_

 _maaf ya ini very2 slow update banget_

 _ya satu karena aku masih berkabung dengan kepergian our angel Jonghyun juga faktor lagi liburan jadi bawaannya mau males2an sambil bobo aja gitu wkwk._

 _maaf ya buat slow update nya dan typonya, jari aku lagi gampang perih gak tau knp :v_

 _thanks for reading!_

 _see u next chap!_


	3. kardus supermi

**_Part 3:_**

 ** _Kinap_**

 ** _xxx_**

Sebenernya Baekhyun biasa aja. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Apalagi ketika perempuan berbadan dua disamping Chanyeol dengan baik hati ngajak mereka makan bareng di _Sushitei_ karena mereka kenalannya Chanyeol.

Kris seneng karena sushi emang makanan enak yang tadi gak kepikiran kalau perempuan kenalan Chanyeol gak ngajak dan Baekhyun yang super seneng dan norak karena kapan lagi dia bisa makan dengan meja yang bergerak tidak pernah habis membawa sushi-sushi baru di hadapannya.

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol jadi alay sih?

"Dek, ini gak seperti yang kau bayangin!" Seru Chanyeol dramatis, menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Apasih kak, ganggu aku aja!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol bukannya marah. Lah gimana gak kesel ketika dia mau ngambil sushi yang diatasnya ada bulet-bulet orange lucu, tangannya malah ditahan Chanyeol. Jadi keburu lewat kan sushinya. Selama ini dia cuma makan pecel lele, kalo bapak abis gajian biasanya mereka makan ikan gurame, bandeng sama ikan ayam-ayaman. Momen dia makan sushi tuh jarang, dan Chanyeol ngerusak semuanya.

Chanyeol ngeliat Baekhyun dengan pandangan nanar. Kayaknya, drama ini gak bakal habis dengan cepat.

"Kakak tau kamu kecewa dek, tapi dengerin dulu penjelasanku! Aku sama dia gak ada hubungan apa-apa. Yang hamilin dia, pake pose apa buatnya, rupa spermanya aja kakak gak tau. Percaya sama Kakak, dek!" Jelas Chanyeol super absurd. Yang mana ngebuat perempuan disebelahnya naik pitam dan mukulin Chanyeol pake sumpit besi.

"Kak Chanyeol kenapa sih?" Protes Baekhyun karena lagi-lagi dia kelewatan sushi dengan bulet-bulet orange lucu dihadapannya. Dia malah melirik masnya yang sedang makan dengan khidmat.

"Mas itu apa? Lele?"

"Bukan, ini namanya tuna."

"Yang ijo-ijo apa? Greentea?"

"Gak semua yang ijo itu greentea dek. Ini namanya wasabi, pedes. Jangan makan, kamu gak akan kuat. Biar mas aja."

"Kalo yang warna pink? Adek suka. Boleh aku bawa pulang gak?"

"Itu irisan jahe, mosok mau kamu bawa pulang. Buat apa?"

"Buat aku pajang dikamarku mas."

Ngeliat dia yang dikacangin, ngebuat Chanyeol bete. Apalagi ngeliat tetangganya dan kecengannya ini ngobrol berasa dunia berasa milik berdua yang lain ngontrak. Mending kontrakan dua pintu. Lah ini kamar mandinya aja diluar rame-rame.

Chanyeol jadi curigakan kalo Kris ada sesuanu dengan Baekhyun.

"Dek, kamu gak cemburu apa kakak jalan sama orang lain? Lagi hamil lagi!" Rentetan kalimat aneh itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ngebuat Pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang kenapa sumpitnya besi tapi gak dari kayu ke Kris jadi terintrupsi.

"Loh, emang kakak siapanya aku?" Perkataan itu dikeluarkan Baekhyun dengan suara lembut dan muka polosnya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya jadi ngebuat Chanyeol pengen makan gurita idup yang dari tadi ngeliatin dia naksir dari balik akuarium di pojok restoran.

Kris ketawa ngakak, bahkan wasabi yang dia makan rasanya jadi greentea. Beberapa mas-mas koki didepan mereka ngeliat miris Chanyeol sambil ngegulung sushi, dan pelanggan lain yang ada didekat mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan geli.

"Oke, jadi ini ceritanya kalian berdua adalah pasangan bahagia lucu dan Chanyeol yang datang terus jadi pelakor?" Perempuan yang dari tadi diam disamping Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara.

"Apaansih kak, gua bukan pelakor!" Protes Chanyeol gak terima. Enak aja orang setampan, sekece, dan sehits dia jadi pelakor.

"Mas, pelakor itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris yang masih aja nyemilin wasabi dicocol kecap asin.

"Pelakor itu perebut laki orang," Jelas Kris singkat, gak mau otak suci nan polos Baekhyun dipenuhi konten negatif yang merusak sel otak bersihnya.

Ya, kata seseorang yang menonton video porno saat kelas 4 SD.

"Oh sejenis walingmi ya?" Terka Baekhyun.

"Hah, walingmi itu apaan?" Kini balik, Kris yang bertanya. Dibelakang mereka, Chanyeol sibuk meluruskan kejadian dengan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Wanita maling suami. Itu single terbarunya mimi fairy, penyanyi kondang di kampung aku. Lagu dia enak banget, bahkan lagunya memuncaki Billboard hot 100 loh!" Seru Baekhyun berapi-api membicarakan biasnya.

Iya mimi fairy biasnya. Kenapa, gak suka? Sini gelut sama Baekhyun!

"Oh jadi kamu sepupu dari tetangga apartemen Chanyeol yang suka dia tumpangin itu?" Suara perempuan yang tadi menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Iya kak, bukan numpang lagi kak Chanyeol. Tapi udah kayak ngungsi. Dari tidur, makan, buang air aja di apartemen mas Kris, gak tau apa isi apartmentnya," Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada ceria. Kris kembali ngakak, efek kota udah mulai berpengaruh ke Baekhyun.

"Baek kamu berbuah."

"Berubah goblok." Kakak Chanyeol gak sengaja mengumpat, langsung menarik kata-katanya dan mengelus pelan perutnya yang berisi jabang bayi.

"Apasih kak Chanyeol, ngomongnya ntar aja napa, itu ada sushi telor nya lewat lagi kan. Makan telor dadar aja jarang, dan kakak ganggu aku mulu!" Baekhyun merengut, menatap sedih sushi idamannya yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Astaga dek..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kamu kok lucu banget sih? Pengen cepet-cepet kakak hamilin rasanya."

"Halalin dulu pea." Dan itu Kris yang nyolek mata Chanyeol pake wasabi.

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun gak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya.

Momen mendebarkan ini memang beberapa kali ia rasakan. Seperti saat bapaknya memberikan pidato di pelantikan kepala desa. Saat dia diem-diem mecahin piring kesayangan ibunya. Juga saat dia naik kereta sendiri pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Tapi rasanya, semua itu gak bisa ngalahin rasanya berdebarnya saat ini juga.

"Dek, kamu kenapa? Deg-degan?" Tanya Kris dengan tangan yang masih setia di balik kemudi. Jaga-jaga kalo Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya pergi kesekolah, dia bisa langsung tancap gas pulang.

"Iya nih gak tau. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?"

Kris menatap malas Baekhyun, anak ini mulai lagi.

"Udah sana kamu masuk, entar gak jadi diterima loh," Canda Kris yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun kelabakan.

"Apa iya? Berarti aku harus cepet-cepet!" Baru saja Baekhyun ini membuka pintu mobilnya, pergerakkannya terhenti dan berbalik menatap Kris penuh harap.

"Uang jajan?"

Dan Kris gak bisa gak senyum ngeliat cengiran polos itu.

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun grogi demi apapun. Sekarang, seluruh mata lagi natap dia kepo seakan-akan Baekhyun baru aja kegep berbuat zina di toilet sekolah dan otw di arak satu sekolah.

Oke, itu lebay.

"Hari ini kita kedapetan murid baru dari daerah. Nah, kamu perkenalin diri kamu ya." Pas guru itu senyum kearah dia, Baekhyun otomatis cengengsan dan bales senyum lebar. Ya gimana enggak, _oro_ itu guru ganteng bengad. Baekhyun kan jadi gak kuku liatnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan lagi kepalanya kedepan, tarik nafas-buang. Lalu ngeberaniin diri natap balik seluruh warga kelas yang masih natap dia kepo.

"Namaku Budi Eko Huyono tapi lebih biasa di panggil Baekhyun. Aku pindahan dari Kebumen di Jawa. Salam kenal," Ujar Baekhyun dengan logat jawa kental. Nohkan, kalo udah gugup biasanya _medoknya_ keluar.

"Ada yang mau tanya?" Tanya Pak Suho, _wali kelas kece mereka._

Dan serempak satu kelas hampir pada nunjuk tangan semua, _hadeuh_.

 _"Di kebumen kamu nyemilin genteng gak? Soalnya kata kakek aku itu cemilan hits disana."_

"Enggak, aku gak suka. Tapi aku suka basreng!"

 _"Budi--maksud aku, Baekhyun! kamu ada instagram gak?"_

"Ada, di follow ya _@Baekhyunnee_!"

 _"Baek, lo cewek apa cowok?"_

"Hmm kata bapak sih cowok tapi aku belom pernah cek sih. Tengah-tengahin aja."

 _"Baek, homo gak? jadi homoan gua yuk?"_

"Ihh kamu mau balik jadi homo sapiens lagi? Kan jelek. Kamu aja sana!"

 _"Baek, suka sama mimi fairy gak?"_

"IH SUKA BANGET! AYUK ATUH BIKIN FANS CLUB NYA!"

Sedangkan Pak Suho cuma ngeliatnya sambil ngelus dada. Astagfirullah anak muridnya gini amat. Mana anak barunya sama sengkleknya.

"Sudah-sudah, dilanjut nanti perkenalannya. Nah Baekhyun, sekarang--"

"Tunggu pak, masih ada yang kurang." Tiba-tiba, sosok cowok jangkung muncul dengan senyuman tampan diambang pintu. Ngebuat semua murid yang ada dikelas terpana akan ketampanan haqiqi si kapten basket itu.

"Apa yang kurang?" Tanya Pak Suho, sedangkan Baekhyun malah salfok sama Chanyeol yang ke sekolah pake sendal.

Niat sekolah gak sih?

"Baekhyun lupa bilang, kalo dia bakal jadi ibu untuk anak-anak saya nanti."

Halah sa ae saipul.

 ** _xxx_**

 _D0eh bener2 gak mood nulis ini. maapkeun ancur, next chap bakal panjang deuh janji acu._

 _thanks for reading!_

 _adios! **chanpawpaw.**_


	4. kardus sarimi

**_Part_** ** _4:_**

 ** _Tercyduck_**

 ** _xxx_**

Jadi anak baru gak semengerikan bayangan Baekhyun juga penjelasan Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua baik-baik, ramah, ngajakin Baekhyun ngobrol, ngasih Baekhyun makanan, pokoknya gak ada masalah sedikitpun.

Ya walaupun beberapa dari mereka masih suka keceplosan manggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Budi, sih. Please, itu nama gak keren banget. Harusnya waktu kecil, dia request sama bapak-ibunya buat namain dia Fernando.

Baekhyun gak ada masalah sama anak-anak dikelasnya, cuma ada satu-dua mahluk aja yang kepo sama hubungannya sama kak Chanyeol. Ya jadi, Baekhyun jawab jujur aja:

"Kita tetanggaan, tapi dia kayak gembel. Mandi di apartemen aku, makan di apartemen aku, kentut aja disana. Untung ganteng, kalo enggak udah aku kasih pungutan biaya."

 _Fyi_ , Baekhyun bingung pas ngeliat temen-temennya pada ter-wah sendiri karena Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen. Maksudnya, apa spesialnya sama rumah susun yang dipakein AC plus kamar mandi ada bathupnya?

Iyain aja lah, kasian anak orang.

"Budi-budi!" Baekhyun mendelik sebal begitu ngedenger nama kampungnya yang gak hits banget itu disebut lagi sama temen sebangku barunya.

Sadar salah, temen sebangkunya itu langsung cengengesan, "Maksudnya Baekhyun, hehehe." Cowok itu ngegaruk pipi kotaknya. Baekhyun diem-diem heran, muka kok kotak? Itu muka apa kepala adudu?

"Apa Jongdae?" Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, seneng pas akhirnya Jongdae--nama temen sebangkunya manggil dia dengan bener.

"Kamu pacaran sama kak Chanyeol ya? Anak-anak cewek lagi pada ngomongin kamu, tuh." Baekhyun ikut nengok kearah yang dimaksud Jongdae, bikin segerombolan cewek dipojok kelas yang lagi ngomomgin skandal Baekhyun sama Chanyeol langsung diem, senyum kearah Baekhyun abistu lanjutin gibahnya.

Gibahnya seru banget gais, sekumpulan fujoshi gitu loh.

"Enggak, mana mungkin. Walau kak Chanyeol itu kelihatannya bego dan berbentuk homo sapiens, kak Chanyeol itu keren, ganteng dan mempesona. Masa mau sama aku yang dari kampung?" Baekhyun nunjuk mukanya sendiri seakan muka dia setaraf sama duo kembar fenomenal colimi dan micoli. Padahal yang Jongdae liat dimukanya Baekhyun ya muka mulus tanpa noda seputih salju dicampur bayclin plus venish.

"Tapi tadi kak Chanyeol bilang kamu itu ibu dari anak-anaknya, kan!" Jongdae ngomong gak nyelo, yakin 100% Baekhyun ada sesuanu sama kak Chanyeol. Kan lumayan kalo ternyata Baekhyun pacarnya kak Chanyeol, secara Kak Chanyeol itu famousnya ampe tumpah-tumpah. Siapa tau Jongdae bisa manjat dan followers instagramnya bisa ngalahin Awkarin sama younglex.

Dih, pansos.

"Ngawur! Aku ini cowok, mana bisa hamil. Kalo ngomong ya dipikir-pikir dulu toh!" Logat jawa Budi--maksudnya Baekhyun keluar kalo lagi kesel.

Emang suka gini deh, gender Baekhyun diragukan. Kurang cowok apa lagi sih dia? Bulu mata lentik, kulit mulus, bibir kecil warna pink, sukanya unicorn, stoberi dan warna pink. Coba Baekhyun tanya, kurang manly dan macho apa lagi dia?!

"Yaudah sih Baek, nyelo. Ini kan hanya presepsi gua sebagai pengamat. Pokoknya gua bakal buktiin kalo lu ada sesuanu skandal sama kak Chanyeol." Setelahnya, Jongdae ketawa ala tante-tante girang, persis kayak host rumpi no secret yang suka ditonton ibunya di tv balai desa.

Maklum coy, kampung. Tv-nya beli patungan buat ditaro di balai desa.

Baekhyun cuma ngedengus ngedengernya. Apa-apaan coba Jongdae? Kak Chanyeol mana mau sama dia, paling Chanyeol kayak gitu gara-gara dia adeknya Mas Kris doang. Kesel deh, kalo kayak gini terus Baekhyun 'kan jadi berharap.

Berharap terus ternyata jauh dari ekspetasi. Kan sakit.

 ** _xxx_**

Bel istirahat kedua bunyi, dan rasanya Baekhyun bener-bener butuh asupan makanan sebelum nyawanya lewat.

Salahin temen-temen sekelasnya yang seru bikin dia lupa waktu dan ngelewatin jam istirahat pertama. Mana si Jongdaenya mules, jadi Baekhyun disuruh duluan kekantin sementara dia sibuk ngurusin panggilan alamnya.

Gak tau apa Baekhyun anak baru, mana tau kantin dimana! Mau nanya orang tapi gengsi. Ya jadilah dia muter-muter gak jelas di lorong sekolah. Persis kayak anak ayam ilang lagi nyari induknya. Apalagi sekarang lagi jam istirahat, rame banget dan semuanya lagi bareng sama temennya. Ngeneslah Baekhyun disini.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan meluk pinggangnya dari erat, bikin Baekhyun kaget sampe rasanya kayak ada sensasi dikejut listrik. Tanpa ngeliat siapa si pemeluk, Baekhyun langsung ngecengkram tangan orang itu dan diplintir gak main-main.

"Lagi apa calon--AW AW AW AW SAKIT BAEK BUSET DAH!" Baekhyun langsung ngelepasin tangannya kak Chanyeol pas tau tetangga apartmennya itu yang meluk. Tangan Chanyeol langsung merah dan empunya sibuk megangin tangan sambil ngerintih aw aw aw entah itu lagi manggil awkarin atau lagi parodiin iklan ayam cepat saji AW.

"Maaf kak, refleks. Sumpah, gak boong!" Muka Baekhyun langsung panik dan buru-buru ngedeketin Chanyeol. Dan itu bikin mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian. Sebagian kecil bertanya-tanya siapa Baekhyun karena gak pernah liat muka unyu kayak gitu disekolah dan sisanya diam-diam ngetawain plus ngemampusin Chanyeol yang notabenenya pentolan sekolah tapi dengan gampang diplintir bocah kencur kayak Baekhyun.

Suka gitu emang manusia, ya namanya juga hidup - Chanyeol, gagal modus 2k18.

"Sakit tau dek, kakak 'kan cuma mau meluk kamu dari belakang terus ngajak kamu ke kantin. Malah diplintir gak manusiawi gitu. Diem-diem kamu ikut silat cempaka putih ya?" Chanyeol misuh-misuh sendiri modusnya gagalnya total. Bukannya dapet semburat merah dimuka si ayu malah dapet plintiran unch gitu.

"Bukannya merpati putih ya kak?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Oh mungkin ada yang lain kali, pikirnya.

"Udah-udah jangan diri ditengah jalan begini, mending kita ke kantin aja." Setelah itu, Chanyeol ngerangkul mesra bahu Baekhyun lalu jalan kearah kantin yang ternyata berlawanan arah sama arah jalan Baekhyun daritadi. Gak sadar, Jongdae ngeliat semua itu sambil senyum licik ala adudu yang merencanakan pencurian bubuk kokoa dari kakek boboboi.

"Dikit lagi Baek, jangan kasih kendor." Lalu cowok dengan nama asli Mail syaifudin itu ketawa jahanam. Walau serius, nama dia gak ada nyambungnya sama sekali sama nama Jongdae. Tapi biarkan.

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun pikir, sekarang dia lagi di surga.

Enggak, ini bukannya diperjalanan menuju kantin Chanyeol tiba-tiba kesurupan jurig terus ngecekek Baekhyun ampe mati kayak di film Danur 2. Ya walau disitu Prilly gak mati sih.

Ini semua karena makanan kantin yang gak ngotak enak plus lengkapnya.

Kalo kata Kyungsoo yang udah lebih senpai dalam bahasa gaul sih, alig!

Baekhyun berasa lagi makan di hokben, pake nampan-nampan gitu terus ngantri dan tinggal tunjuk mau pilih apa. GRATIS!

Seseorang, tolong kasih tau biaya makan dia udah termasuk biaya spp dia. Please.

Matanya berbinar ngeliat nasi ngepul sama daging teriyaki, sosis goreng sama sup jagung didepannya. Yup, itu menu makanan hari ini. Setiap hari menunya beda-beda dan bikin Baekhyun makin girang!

Mana air putihnya bebas mau ngambil seberapa banyak dari dispenser pojok kantin lagi. Tapi, ngikutin Chanyeol, dia beli minuman kaleng dari mesin minuman. Rada ribet sih pas masukin duitnya tapi tetep aja Baekhyun gak pernah nemu yang kayak gini dan ini tuh keren banget.

"Dek, dimakan, jangan sibuk jelalatan sana-sini." Teguran Chanyeol ngebuat Baekhyun tersentak dan mengangguk sebelum makan makanan di nampannya dengan lahap.

Chanyeol sampe gigit bibir nahan senyum ngeliat Baekhyun. Anak didepannya dibuat dari berapa ton gula sih? Kok kadar glukosanya overdosis sampe jadinya manis banget gini anaknya.

"Kakak gak makan?" Baekhyun natap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum makan lagi.

"Iya nanti, kakak mau liat kamu makan dulu. Terlalu lucu buat dilewatkan." Ucapan Chanyeol emang gombalan kerdus basi, jadi Chanyeol cuma asal ngomong apa yang ada diotaknya. Gak mikir kalo diem-diem pipi Baekhyun memerah tapi si anaknya malah nunduk.

Aduh, Baekhyun baper buk. Tahan Baek, tahan. Inget lu cuma anak kampung yang kebetulan tetanggaan sama anak sekece Chanyeol. Jadi semua ini cuma bentuk perhatian Chanyeol sebagai orang yang kebetulan kenal sama dia.

Tarik nafas, buang. Oke, berpikir jernih.

"Tapi kalo gak makan kita mati kak."

"Noh dengerin Yeol, kalo gak makan mati, udah diingetin doi juga." Tiba-tiba suara yang asing bagi telinga Baekhyun terdengar. Dari arah belakang, muncul dua mahluk beda warna kulit (yang entah napa ketara banget) yang langsung nyerobot dan ngerangkul Chanyeol sok asik.

"Apaan sih lu pada, ganggu gua aja!" Chanyeol bersungut, kesel sama kehadiran dua mahluk yang aslinya sohib seperlemannya ini.

"Ganggu apa? Ganggu pdkt? Katanya yang belum muhrim kalo deket-deket, ntar ketiganya setan," Balas cowok yang kulitnya putih tua. Emang ada? Gak tau lagi ini orang punya warna kulit gak konsisten. Warna putih enggak tapi untuk jadi item juga keputihan. Maunya apa?

Ngeabaikan dua temennya yang lagi ngetolol didepan Baekhyun, cowok dengan warna putih pucat itu malah senyum ke Baekhyun dan ngulurin tangannya yang otomatis ngebuat Baekhyun ngebales uluran tangan itu.

"Kenalin, nama gue Santoso. Tapi panggil Sehun aja biar keren," Ujar cowok Santoso yang minta dipanggil Sehun. Baekhyun ngangguk aja sambil senyum. Si Sehun ini ganteng banget gila. Alisnya tebel, hidungnya kayak prosotan waterboom, bibirnya merah tipis gitu dan badannya beuh udah berasa edward cullen twilight inimah.

Baekhyun jadi ada hasrat ingin menjadi Bella Swan 'kan :(

"Emm... Budi, tapi panggil aja Baekhyun," Balas Baekhyun sambil senyum malu-malu. Chanyeol yang dari tadi sibuk gelut sama Jongin langsung sadar dan menatap Sehun setajam silet.

"Lu mau nikung gua?" Tanya Chanyeol gal nyelow. Ngebuat Jajang, nama asli Jongin yang sekali lagi gak nyambung sama kayak namanya Sehun yang Santoso ikut noleh.

Sehun malah ngangguk kalem, senyum ganteng abis itu.

"Kalo bentukannya kayak gini, kenapa enggak?"

Doeh, sekarang Baekhyun malah berasa Suzy yang direbutin Lee Minho sama Lee Dong Wook. Ehe.

xxx

Mobil Jeep Kris udah terpakir rapih di parkiran tamu sekolah Baekhyun dengan indahnya. Padahal bel pulang sekolah masih beberapa menit lagi tapi Kris malah entah kenapa gak sabar banget pengen jemput Baekhyun dan rela nolak semua ajakan ayam kampus--maksudnya ciwi-ciwi semelehoy kampusnya yang ngajak makan malem bareng.

Kris udah mejeng dengan duduk di kap mobilnya, tangan yang satu dimasukkin ke saku, yang satu lagi mainin ponselnya sedangkan kacamata hitam udah bertengger apik di hidungnya.

Cool banget lah pokoknya, Adipati Dolken mah kalah.

Bel pulang sekolah Baekhyun berdering dan anak-anak sekolahan pada keluar dari kelasnya secara berbondong-bondong. Dan itu semua ngebuat Kris makin menegapkan badannya, nambah poin plus dimata anak-anak SMA labil yang sekarang diem-diem pengen Kris jadi calon masdepnya.

Iya, mereka kira itu Kris kayak CEO muda yang dicerita wattpad, padahal cuma anak kuliah semester akhir yang skripsinya ditolak mulu.

Tapi, senyum cool Kris langsung berubah jadi kerutan kesel pas liat Baekhyun lagi jalan sama siapa.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Chanyeol, one and only tetangga resenya?

"Mas Kris!" Baekhyun yang ngeliat Kris bertengger dikap mobil Jeepnya langsung lari dan meluk tubuh jangkung itu seakan mereka udah lama banget gak ketemu.

Kalo di awal pertemuan dia masih malu-malu sama Kris, sekarang udah gak lagi. Ya terang aja, udah beberapa hari ini kemana-mana bareng dan nempel mulu, apalagi yang dasarnya mereka dari kecil pernah deket. Jadi, ilang udah semua rasa malu Baekhyun.

Ya walau gak tau juga sih, Baekhyun ini punya rasa malu atau gak.

Tapi yang pasti, Baekhyun gak tau aja kau pelukannya bikin jantung Kris ser-seran.

"Ohok, bau-bau incest ohok!" Suara gak bersahabat Chanyeol bikin Kris sadar dan sedikit gak rela buat ngelepasin tangan Baekhyun dari pinggangnya. Gak enak juga diliatin anak-anak SMA sampe diliatin satpam gitu.

"Apaansih lu yeol, gadanta," Sembur Kris kesel sebelum senyum manis ke Baekhyun.

"Gimana tadi sekolahnya dek?" Tanya Kris sambil ngusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. Bodo amat sama tatapan membunuh Chanyeol.

"Ntar aja ah mas ngomonginnya, aku laper. Kita makan dulu ya?" Rengek Baekhyun pake puppy eyesnya. Kris ngangguk sebagai jawabannya sebelum narik Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Lah gua kaga dianggap disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sendiri sambil ngeliat mobil Jeep itu keluar dari sekolahnya. Dalam hati, dia bertanya.

 _Bang Kris gak mungkin demen beneran sama Baekhyun kan? Karena kali ini, Chanyeol serius sama rasa sukanya._

 ** _xxx_**

 _pakabs semuanya -3-_

 _minggu kmrn uprak, minggu ini ucun2, mingdep ucun3, mingdepnya lg usbn 2 minggu abistu UN._

 _BETAPA INDAHNYA HIDUP INI /tebar bunga_

 _so, maaf ya kalo chap ini fak maksimal. tadinya gak mau pub sampe semuanya selesai, tp kasian klo kalian ditinggal selama itu huhu_

 _maaf ya kalo chap ini garing, ngetiknya diselingin ngitung geometri :v_

 _btw, sTRAY KidS dAn mONStaX MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKUUU_

adios! **_chanpawpaw_**.


	5. kardus abc

**_Part 5:_**

 ** _Kosong? Astagfirullah!_**

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil selama di mobil. Bikin Kris diem-diem tersenyum gemes ngeliat kelakukan bocah SMA yang lebih cocok balik ke TK lagi itu.

"Kamu kenapa seneng banget gitu?" Tanya Kris.

"Kita kan mau makan di luar mas, udah lama gak beli makan tau. Sehari-hari 'kan makan masakannya Mas mulu," Ujar Baekhyun girang.

"Lah emang apa bedanya beli makan sama makan masakan mas? Gak enak apa?" Kris fokus menyetir, ngebiarin Baekhyun di sampingnya mulai buka tutupin jendela mobil secara norak.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun natap mas Kris ngerasa bersalah. "Ih gak gitu mas, kan beda rasanya. Kalo di luar kan masaknya pake royko."

"Royko? Micin maksud kamu?" Baekhyun ngangguk cepet sebelum senyum girang.

Sebenernya, Baekhyun emang punya _strage addiction_ sama micin satu itu. Berawal dari disuruh ibu pergi kewarung beli bumbu namanya Royko yang rasa sapi, karena ibunya mau bikin sop iga. Baekhyun tadinya gak tau apa itu royko. Yang dia tau, royko itu dikemas di plastik merah yang di jembreng secara besar-besaran di warung.

 _"Bu, beli royko serenceng."_ Kata Baekhyun waktu itu. Tapi si ibu pemilik warung malah nyuruh Baekhyun ngesobek dari rencengan royko yang di jembreng aja. Yaudah dia sobek tuh plastik yang di belakangnya selalu ada resep nyempil.

Karena kurang pro, kemasannya kesobek. Pas Baekhyun intip, bubuknya warna putih kekuningan gitu. Awalnya dia curiga, siapa tahu aja isinya ternyata narkoba dan ternyata ibunya juga pemilik warung ini berkonspirasi menjadi gembong narkoba yang akan memasarkan produk ini secara ilegal ke seluruh wilayah Kebumen.

Ya Baekhyun jilatlah itu, nyoba.

Ternyata rasanya enak! Asin tapi kayak ada rasa kaldu _unchnya_ gitu. Sejak saat itu, dia suka diem-diem beli royko terus di cemilin aja. Atau gak jadi bumbu tabur di bakso yang dia beli. Hampir semua varian rasa royko udah dia coba. Bahkan sampe royko yang gel sekalipun!

Pokoknya bagi dia, gak ada yang namanya sasa, masako, ajinomoto apalagi magic lezat. Dihatinya cuma ada royko.

Singkatnya, kalo Baekhyun nemu makanan enak, dipikirnya pasti itu pake royko.

Oke, stop bahas royko. Entar dikira _endorse_. Kembali ke cerita.

"Kok kita ke Mall mas?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung loyo pas liat mobil yang dia naikin ini masuk kedalam parkiran Mall. Padahal ekspetasi Baekhyun, mereka bakal makan di warung seafood pecel lele atau gak di warung soto betawi. Kalo udah ke Mall gini mah, makanannya kurang seru.

Baekhyun inget mereka terakhir kali makan susi di Mall. Susi? Sisi? Susu? Entah, Baekhyun lupa namanya. Tapi yang pasti, rasanya gak terlalu pas di lidah Baekhyun. Apalagi sambel greentea nya, itu pembohongan publik besar! Mosok greentea pedes? Yang bener aja.

"Katanya mau makan di luar? Kebetulan mas lagi kobam _Yoshinoya_ nih. Sekalian mau beliin kamu hape," Balas Kris sembari memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Hah, apa? Yoyo nya Noya?" Baekhyun mengulang kata Kris dengan super cengo.

"Bukan Baek, _Yoshinoya_. Makanan Jepang, kamu pasti suka." Kris sama Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, disambut sama beberapa mobil yang ikut memarkirkan mobil disebelahnya.

"Kalo kata mas enak, aku ya ngikut aja. Tapi kenapa mas mau ngasih aku hape? Aku 'kan udah punya, nih." Baekhyun ngangkat hape nokianya. Kris langsung meringis ngeliat bagaimana rupa bentuk itu hape. Kotak, kecil, terus tulisan di tombol-tombol hapenya udah pada memudar. Batre kuat hingga satu minggu tanpa di charge. Gak ada kamera, font nya super jadul plus cuma ada game tetris disana. _Myrys_.

"Itu hape busuk banget astaga. Bagusan punya abang konter dari pada punya kamu," Decak Kris sambil terus menuntun Baekhyun. Gila, kenapa hari ini Baekhyun ayu banget, sih? Padahal baru pulang dari sekolah. Masih pake baju seragam pula. Harusnya kan dekil, bau plus kumel. Ini kenapa malah menawan?

"Sembarang nih, mas. Emang hape buah pisang bisa busuk—MAS TANGGANYA JALAN, TIARAP!" Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba terus langsung meluk Kris erat. Gak sadar, langsung bikin orang-orang di sekitar plus orang-orang yang lagi diatas tangga eskalator menoleh kepo sebelum terkikik gemas.

Kris yang tadinya lagi terpesona sama Baekhyun langsung buyar. Digantikan rasa malu.

"Baek, ini namanya kemajuan teknologi. Bukan serangan alien," Bisik Kris di telinga Baekhyun. Ngebuat Baekhyun langsung ngelepasin pelukannya dan natap Kris serius.

"Apa iya mas? Gak boong 'kan?"

Serius, kayaknya Kris harus ngelarang Baekhyun nonton _mnctv_ lagi. Gara-gara Boboboi, Setiap ngeliat yang aneh-aneh pasti disangkut pautin sama kedatangan adudu bersama probe yang pengen menjarah bubuk kokoa demi misi mereka menguasai bumi. Padahal, gak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Mana sekarang, Boboboi and the geng udah ngelewatin masa pubertas. Udah jadi abg dan udah pada tinggi-tinggi. Sekarang lagi sibuk menjelajahi galaksi gak tau mau ngapain. Mungkin gabut. Mereka bahkan ngalahin upin-ipin yang sekarang masih _stuck_ di tadika mesra. Satu-satunya kemajuan upin-ipin ya cuma cekgu Jasmine yang diganti jadi cekgu Melati.

"Iya sayang iyaaaa." Kris mulai gemes, ngecubit pipinya Baekhyun sampe melar.

"Katanya gak _incest_? Kok sayang-sayangan?" Sebuah suara ngeinterupsi mereka. Ngebuat keduanya menoleh buat cari siapa yang tadi komen.

Ngeliatnya, entah kenapa emosi Kris langsung naik sampe ubun-ubun dan menyebar keseluruh dna di tubuhnya.

"Kak Chanyeol?"

" _That's right baby, your husband is here to rescue you!"_ Ujar Chanyeol sok Inggris.

 _"Rescue for what? And What the hell are you doing here?"_ Balas Kris sengit.

 _"I'm Park Chanyeol. And i do what i wanna do."_ Chanyeol tersenyum tengil, ngebuat Kris gemes buat nyubit dia di ginjal.

Sedangkan Baekhyun malah cengo.

"Ehmm, _no smoking?_ " Udah bisa ditebak, yang ini Baekhyun.

 ** _xxx_**

Gak cukup dengan kelakuan jelangkung Chanyeol (datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar) itu jerapah satu belum puas ngintilin Baekhyun.

Dari duduk mepet pas makan di yoshiyona, sok ngasih turtorial make sumpit yang bener, milihin Baekhyun hape— _btw_ dia milihin Baekhyun _iPhone_ _X, bangkrut-bangkrut dah Kris—_ Dan bahkan sekarang masih terus ngikutin Baekhyun ke apartmentnya.

Kabar baiknya, begitu sampe, Kris langsung ijin keluar sama Baekhyun. Mau ke perpustakaan universitas, ada urusan katanya. Ya Chanyeol sih bomat ya, yang penting bisa berduaan sama yayangnya ini.

"Masuk aja kak, maaf ya kalo berantakan." Baekhyun ngebuka pintu diikuti Chanyeol yang ngekor masuk. Gak ada yang spesial dari kamar itu sih, cuma kamar biasa. Ya walau Chanyeol rada bertanya-tanya punya siapa sepatu super jadul yang sering dia liat kalo pak rt di rumahnya dulu mau jalan ke kelurahan.

"Bisa pake nya gak kamu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang ngeliat Baekhyun megangin ponselnya bingung. Padahal udah di setting, tinggal Baekhyun pake aja lah pokoknya.

"Aku bingung kak, hape jaman sekarang tuh gak ada pencetannya, ya? layar semua mana gede banget kayak talenan ibu." Baekhyun keliatan nimang-nimang ponselnya, mencet salah satu tombol di sisi samping ponselnya dan sontak teriak girang. "Nyala kak! Aku bisa nyalainnya!"

Chanyeol cuma bisa gigit jari gemes liat kelakuan Baekhyun. Ya gusti, ada ya gitu manusia sepurba Baekhyun di Jakarta.

"Udah _install_ apa aja itu di hapemu?" Tanya Chanyeol, duduk mendekat. Walau udah dari sekolah plus jalan ke mall, bau mint dari rambut Baekhyun masih bisa. kecium. Walau diam-diam Chanyeol rada bete, _next time_ kayaknya dia harus beliin Baekhyun shampoo merek baru. Bau ini sama persis kayak baunya Kris. Yakali dia melukin Baekhyun tapi dibayangan dia malah muncul wajah preman Kris. Ogah banget!

"Gak banyak sih, kebanyakan udah dari hapenya. Tadi mas konternya cuma _install_ aplikasi _youtube, LINE, Whatsapp_ terus _instagram,"_ Ujar Baekhyun, ngabsen aplikasi yang ada di ponselnya.

"Itu udah di _login_ semuanya?" Chanyeol ngambil alih ponsel baru milik Baekhyun, coba ngecek. Grogi juga dia megang hape mahal.

"Belum, baru _instagram_. Aku lupa masa alamat emailnya." Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Lah dulu emang bikinnya gimana?"

"Dibikinin mas Kris sebelum dia kuliah di Jakarta. Udah gitu email sama sandinya aku tulis di kertas terus _tak_ tempelin di pintu kulkas dirumah. Nyantolnya di komputer rumah juga." Baekhyun diem-diem kangen sama komputernya, komputer segede tipi yang bikin anak-anak satu kampung mendadak ngeidolain dia karena itu.

Chanyeol masang muka sepet. Lagi-lagi Kris. Lelah dia tuh.

"Bikin lagi aja, ya? Nanti email yang di _Instagram_ juga ganti. Sekarang, email tuh terpenting. Kalo hape kamu kenapa-napa, pake email semuanya bisa balik," Tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun cuma ngangguk nurut, biarin deh kakak kelasnya satu ini yang ngurus.

"Ehm... namanya ?" Baekhyun ngebaca alamat email yang lagi diketik Chanyeol. Dahinya dibuat. mengernyit.

"Pcy itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol lah," Ujar Chanyeol bangga.

"Jadi namanya Baekhyun sayang Park Chanyeol dong?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi heran.

"Lah iya, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol balik heran.

"Ih gak mau ah. Nanti pacarnya kakak ngamuk-ngamuk loh," Seloroh Baekhyun pengen ngambil hapenya, mau ganti nama emailnya. Ya paling enggak jadi Baekhyun sayang So Jisub atau sayang Nam Joohyuk gitu. Ehe.

"Ya gak marah lah, kan namanya udah kakak taro di alamat email ini."

"Lah emang nama email kakak apa?"

Chanyeol naikin alisnya, dong!"

"Bbh? Itu siapa ih?" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, kayak gak asing gitu sama inisial satu itu.

"Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol jawab sambil cengengsan. Baekhyun yang denger rasanya mau banting hape barunya atau paling gak nabok muka nya Chanyeol saking gak kuatnya.

Duh gusti nun agung, kokoro Baekhyun jadi lemah kan :(

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol bener-bener gak setengah-setengah buat nyetting hapenya Baekhyun. Dari wallpaper lockscreen sampe dp _LINE, Whatsapp_ diganti semua jadi muka dia sama Baekhyun. Bahkan lockscreen nya greget, mukanya dia sendiri lagi selfie ganteng di mobil. Hampir separuh folder galeri nya Baekhyun diisi muka Chanyeol. Katanya sih buat simpenan aja, soalnya Chanyeol suka gak sengaja ngapus. Biar kalo butuh tinggal minta lagi mumpung hape Baekhyun masih kosong. Padahal mah emang sengaja mau buat jejak kepemilikan di hape Baekhyun.

Orang yang gak tau bisa aja ngiranya itu hape punya Chanyeol saking banyaknya itu foto anak.

"Nah beres deh, tinggal kamu pake." Chanyeol ngasih hapenya ke Baekhyun, yang cuma dipegang sekilas sama pemiliknya sebelum ditaro di meja. Kalo diliat-liat sih, Baekhyun emang gak terlalu _excited_ sama hape barunya itu.

"Nah udah selesai kak? Aku mau cerita soal sekolah hari pertama ya? Tadi mau cerita sama mas Kris akunya lupa karena laper. Mas juga lagi keluar jadi mumpung ada Kak Chanyeol sama kakak aja ya?"

Chanyeol entah kenapa ngerasa dirinya jadi pelampiasan. Padahal cuma masalah cerita doang. Suka baper gitu diamah.

"Iya, gimana nih jadi anak SMA di Jakarta?"

"Tadi aku deg-deg'an banget kan takutnya anak-anak SMA di Jakarta tuh yang kayak di instagramnya mbak awkarin. Yang mainannya di warkop yang mahal, pulang lewatin maghrib gak takut di culik wewe gombel, bajunya sobek-sobek terus yang ngomongnya anjing, bebek, soang, lumba-lumba gitu. Ternyata tadi anaknya pada baik terus asik! Apalagi tadi aku dapet temen sebangku namanya Jongdae, yang mukanya kayak adudu. Walau aneh dia enak diajak ngobrol!" Baekhyun cerita layaknya bocah TK yang disuruh nyeritain pengalamannya selama tamasya ke taman matahari. Heboh banget.

"Nah, gak kenapa-napa kan? Malah dapet banyak temen. Terus sekolahnya gimana?" Tanya balik Chanyeol yang entah kenapa malah kedengeran antusias banget. Antara antusias pengen tau atau antusias pengen nyipok bibir Baekhyun yang gak berhenti gerak itu.

Ih, kotor kamu mas :(

" _Jaaauuuhhh_ lebih bagus dari yang di kampungku. Keren deh pokoknya. Aku paling suka kantin sama toiletnya. Kantinnya ada tempat duduknya terus toiletnya bisa duduk juga ehe. Tapi coba aja ada yang jualan basreng, pasti aku seneng banget." Baekhyun ngerucutin bibirnya imut, gak sadar bikin Chanyeol garuk-garuk tembok gak kuat liat kekiyowoannya Baekhyun ini.

"Dek kamu lucu banget sih?" Ujar Chanyeol gemes. Dia mulai nguyel-nguyel pipi Baekhyun kayak adonan tepung itu.

"Ih apaansih kak," Tawa Baekhyun, bikin Chanyeol makin-makin ini mah.

"Udah kan?" Eh mau ngelanjutin acara _love-dovey_ nya suara penjaga neraka kedenger. Itu Kris, yang muka sama bajunya sama-sama berantakan tiba-tiba udah berdiri diambang pintu dengan tampang gak nyelow.

"Mas kris udah pulang? Kok gak kedengeran?" Kris cuma senyumin Baekhyun gak jawab, dia masih punya satu tugas lagi. Yaitu ngusir mahluk jerapah yang lagi duduk disamping kembang desa harta keluarganya itu.

"Pulang sono lu, temen lu yang item sama putih udah kayak gembel duduk didepan pintu lu. Sono!" Kris nendang Chanyeol, sekali lagi gak nyelow.

"Iya-iya anjer." Chanyeol ngedegus kesel. Ada aja yang ganggu kalo lagi mau pdkt. Suka sad dia ituh. "Dek, aku pulang dulu ya," Pamit Chanyeol ke Baekhyun yang dibales anggukan manis Baekhyun.

"Udah sono njir!" Usir Kris kesekian kalinya.

"Iyasih anjir gak usah nendang!"

"Gece, gosah pamitan njir oro cuma depan doang!"

"Gak usah ngengas juga anjir!"

Baekhyun melongo. "Mas, kak, anjir itu bahasa mana?"

 ** _xxx_**

"Muke gila lu nyeol, tamu dateng bukannya disuguhin minum malah disuguhin muka empet lu," Komen Sehun yang baru aja duduk disofa Chanyeol.

"Bacot lu, ngapain sih lu berdua dimari? Ganggu gua lagi pdkt-an sama Baekhyun aja," Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Eh Bambang! Yang nyuruh kemari kan elu. Katanya ada _urgent-urgent_ , udah di datengin malah ngelunjak. Hun, habisin aja kali ya ni anak?" Jongin udah masang kuda-kuda yang kerja lembur bagai kuda. Siap nampol muka songong Chanyeol.

"Lah emang iya apa? Lupa njir wkwk," Tawa Chanyeol sama sekali gak ngerasa berdosa. Untung aja Jongin orangnya penyabar, jadinya gak jadi nguyeknguyek-nguyek muka rupawan Chanyeol.

"Eh tapi itu serius Baekhyun yang anak baru tinggal di depan?" Tanya Sehun, sambil ngunyah doritos. Gak tau dari mana, ada dibawah kolong sofa main diambil aja.

"Hooh, mantap kan. Kalo kata lagu dangdut, pacarku memang dekat lima langkah dari rumah gitu." Chanyeol ngomong sambil goyang jempol, berirama dia ngomongnya.

"Iya sih deket, tapi pawangnya buset. Itu muka garang amat," Komentar Jongin pas nginget dia sama Sehun kayak gembel duduk di depan pintu Chanyeol lalu Kris lewat, natap mereka dengan tatapan datar sebelum masuk buat ngusir Chanyeol.

"Gua sebenernya deket sama dia. Ya tiap hari gua kesana, dari sarapan sampe makan malem. Tapi sejak Baekhyun dateng, dia jadi _over_ banget ngejagainnya. jadi galak ke gua juga. Mana nyeremin, takut gua. Gua curiga dia _incest_ sih," Ujar Chanyeol dengan tampang lesu, ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun dan nyomot doritos yang udah _mlempem_ itu.

" _Incest_ bukannya serangga?" Tanya Jongin, maklum rada bloon.

"Itu _insect_ goblok." Sehun ngelemparin muka Jongin pake doritos sebelum nengok ke arah Chanyeol, "Jadi, lu mau nyerah karena takut sama abangnya? Kalo gitu gua aja sini yang sama Baekhyun. Kapan lagi dapet yang bening, cantik tapi polos kayak dia di Jakarta."

"Eh Bambang, gua minta lu kesini bukan nyari lawan tikungan ye. Enak aja, gua kan mau minta bantuan sama lu!"

Sehun sama Jongin saling tatap, mulai ngerti maksud sahabat tiangnya.

"Jadi lo minta kita bantuin buat _pdkt_ sama Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin yang di bales anggukan sama Chanyeol.

"Ya kan yang kayak lu pada tau." Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya, "Gua kan gak pernah pacaran seumur-umur."

Sehun sama Jongin ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Sedih juga liat muka Chanyeol. Ngenes bor.

"Tapi tiap hari, anterin gua ke sekolah ya." Yang ini Jongin, yang 80% uang bulanannya dipake buat bayar gojek.

"Tiap hari, traktir gua makan di kafe depan sekolah, ye." Yang ini Sehun, yang 80% uang bulanannya buat bayarin cewek nonton sampe lupa buat makan aja gak ada.

Chanyeol senyum menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Setan lu pada emang."

 _ **xxx**_

 _SORRY FOR VERY SLOW UPDATEE_

 _Aku juga tau ini pasti mengecewakan banget chapternya, banyak kesalahan. Tapi alasan diriku gak bisa update kemaren2 adalah..._

 _HP KU DI JAMBRET, SETUND EMANG :(_

 _untung aja draft di ffn masih pada lengkap huhu :))_

 _dan karena lagi sibuk cari sekolah juga makanya slow banget ini_

 _chap depan aku janji bakal lebih oke!_

 _adios! **chanpawpaw.**_


	6. Kardus ciki komo

**_Chapter 6:_**

 ** _Mana Masih Muda_**

 ** _XXX_**

Baru satu bulan Baekhyun jadi anak SMA. Lebih-lebih di kota besar kayak Jakarta ini. Dan dia sadar, kehidupan SMA yang sebenarnya baru aja dimulai.

Bohong besar kalo masa SMA itu sama kayak di film-film abg baru puber kayak Dilan, Dear Nathan, Revan dan Reina atau semua film baru yang baru aja diangkat dari novel abg wattpad.

 _Plis_ siapapun yang bikin itu, kayaknya mereka stress SMA sampe bikin cerita yang sebegitu menyenangkannya.

Gak ada lagi yang namanya waktu luang. Semua waktu luang Baekhyun dia pake buat belajar, kerja kelompok dan syukur-syukur bisa rebahan di kasur.

Nongkrong? Main sampe malem? Atau pergi jalan-jalan? Jangan harap deh. Baekhyun aja sampe sempet kambuh vertigonya saking capeknya.

Mana sekarang sistem pembelajaran pake kurikulum baru. Kudu presentasi lah, harus _talk active,_ guru pada bacot banget. Tugas apalan langsung dikasih banyak. Ulangan selalu didesak.

Ditambah kewajiban harus punya ekstrakulikuler minimal satu. Dulu saat di kampung, Baekhyun berharap banget bisa masuk mading atau paling gak jurnalis.

Tapi ternyata, sekolahnya lebih mengedepankan aktivitas fisik kayak gulat, hockey, basket, futsal, tinju dan teman-temannya. Lebih-lebih ada english club atau J-club.

Ya gimana ya, bahasa inggris yang Baekhyun tau cuma _i love you_ sama _no smoking_. Jepang lagi-lagi, yang dia tau cuma _kamehameha_ sama _takoyaki_ gara-gara suka nonton di tipi dulu dan di sdnya banyak yang jualan takoyaki serebuan isi telor. Itu juga gak tau apa artinya.

Jadi terpaksa deh Baekhyun ikut eksul sepakbola. Tadinya Baekhyun mau ikut pramuka aja, tapi gak jadi soalnya dia takut item.

Padahal main sepakbola sama aja bikin item, suka pinter emang.

"Lu serius Bud, ikut sepak bola?" Tanya Jongdae sambil ngelirik kertas formula Baekhyun.

"Jangan tanya-tanya mulu ih, ntar akunya ragu lagi. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil Budi di bilang!" Seru Baekhyun tertahan. Gemes sama budeknya Jongdae kalo udah disuruh manggil dia Baekhyun.

"Kenapa gak seni musik sama gua aja Baek? Temenin elah, suara lu juga gak buruk-buruk amat." Jongdae udah coba ngebujuk untuk yang kesekian kali, tapi tetep aja Baekhyun ngegeleng.

"Gak dae, waktu gebyar kemarin aku udah kepincut sama sepak bola. Banyak yang ganteng. Gak tau lanjut apa enggak yang penting cuci mata dulu, hehe," Ujar Baekhyun diikuti cengirannya.

"Yah elah ujung-ujungnya cogan."

 ** _XXX_**

"Baekhyun lagi makan apa?" Kedatengan Chanyeol sama Sehun juga Jongin selalu sukses bikin hampir semua orang di kantin nengok kearah mereka. Ya siapa sih lagian yang gak tau mereka? Kalo udah cakep, mau boyotnya kayak apa juga jadi idaman kan?

"Ya lagi makan lah, masa masak rendang," Balas Baekhyun lugu. Ngebuat Chanyeol ketawa sedangkan Sehun sama Jongin bingung letak lucunya dimana.

"Kamu jadinya ikut ekstrakulikuler apa, dek? Basket kan? Ada kakak loh disana." Chanyeol ngerangkul Baekhyun, ngebuat yang dirangkul diem-diem dag dig dug.

"Gak deh kak, aku pendek. Dan emang pada dasarnya gak suka main basket. Kalo ada sepak takraw aku ikutan deh."

Buset sepak takraw, ajib juga Baekhyun.

"Terus lu ikutan apaan dek?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku ikut sepak bola—"

"DEMI LU IKUT SEPAK BOLA! AH MANTAP INI, MAH!" Sehun tiba-tiba berseru hebat, mengguncang-guncang badan Baekhyun sampe harus bikin Chanyeol turun tangan.

"Aset gua goblok, jangan sentuh-sentuh!"Chanyeol teriak gak nyelow yang di bodo amatin sama Sehun.

"Yah, kenapa gak futsal aja sih? Kan sama-sama nendang bola. Ada gua loh disitu," Ujar Jongin.

"Gak ah, di kampung aku seringnya main sepak bola. Aneh aja main bola kok di dalam ruangan." Jawaban Baekhyun bikin Sehun ngakak keras.

"Noh denger tem, main bola kok di lantai? Gua yang kena sinar matahari tapi yang item elu, WAKAKAK!" Chanyeol sama Jongin natep Sehun kesel abis.

"Kenapa emang kalo aku ikut sepak bola? Kok kak Sehun kayaknya seneng banget?" Tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ngebuat Sehun langsung berdehem dan nepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

Sehun mengulurin tangan dia, ngajak Baekhyun jabat tangan yang bikin Baekhyun bingung tapi tetep aja disambut itu tangan.

"Sehun, ketua klub sepak bola periode 2018-2019. Selamat datang di ekskul kami," Kata Sehun sok diplomatis.

"Wah kakak ketuanya? Keren banget!" Tapi yang namanya Baekhyun, dia langsung heboh jabatin tangan Sehun.

Bel gak lama bunyi setelah itu, ngebuat Baekhyun ngelepasin uluran tangannya dan langsung balik ke kelas.

"Duluan kak!"

Sehun masih nyegir-nyegir, sebelum tawanya sirna abis kepalanya digebuk Chanyeol.

"Eh anjir, sakit monyet!" Protes Sehun natep Chanyeol tajam.

"Temaaaaan kadang memang suka membingungkan. Perasaan udah lama lu ngomong mau bantuin gua dapetin si Baekhyun dah. Mana bantuin njir, gagal semua. Ini napa elu yang petrus dari tadi?"

"Bagian dari rencana anjir," Elak Sehun.

"Halah, boong itu yeol. Kayak kaga tau akal bulusnya Sehun aja," Kompor Jongin. Haus keributan emang orang satu ini.

"Bagian dari rencana gimana dah? Kaga ngerti gua."

"Udah sahabat tampanku, tenang aja. Semuanya aman dikendalikan oleh gua."

"Najis, lu terdengar seperti homo."

"Lu juga homo, kambing!"

 ** _XXX_**

"Loh dek, kok belum pulang? Bang Kris dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu sampe di sebelah Baekhyun yang mukanya udah ditekuk kaya kertas origami. Chanyeol baru kelar latihan basket, agak kaget nemuin Baekhyun masih disekolah. Diri didepan gerbang dengan muka bete.

"Hai kak. Ini mas Kris rese, baru bilang kalo ada jadwal konsul sama dosennya. Kan kalo dia ngomong dari tadi, aku gak usah nungguin dan nebeng aja sama Jongdae. Udah nunggu lama, eh gak dateng dia. Aku malah disuruh pesen gojek, udah tau aku takut diculik!" Celoteh Baekhyun panjang lebar bikin Chanyeol gemes abis sampe ngecubit bibir Baekhyun gemes.

"Kan ada aku dek, dilupain kakak nih? Ayo pulang bareng sama kakak aja," Ajak Chanyeol, ngelepasin cubitannya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku gak tau kakak masih disekolah, kirain udah pulang," Balas Baekhyun lugu.

"Kan udah ada hape kan? Tinggal LINE kakak aja kan gampang?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Hehe iya sih, tapi kuota aku abis. Kemarin aku bergadang nontonin _youtube_ _ASMR_ sama calon sarjana. Eh iya sama _nessie judge_ kak seru! _KIFLYF TV_ sama—"

"Buset dek, kamu udah kena terpengaruh sama yutub-yutub lebih dari tv bum, inimah." Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng, untung aja Baekhyun belum punya _twitter_. Makin _toxic_ entar dia kena kejamnya netizen dan konten-konten konspirasi di _twitter._

"Hehe, ayo kak pulang." Baekhyun nyegir abis itu.

"Duh gemesin banget, gimana aku gak suka sama kamu dek?" Denger itu Baekhyun langsung menegang, natap Chanyeol kaget.

"Hah, apaansih kak gak lucu."

"Lah, kakak serius dek. Dari awal ketemu kamu juga udah suka sama kamu."

Namun yang Chanyeol dapetin cuma tawa garing Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih kak bercandanya gak lucu. Udah ah ayok pulang aku mau maem ayam goreng!"

 ** _XXX_**

Udah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Sehun ngepetrusin si Baekhyun dan bilang itu bagian dari rencana. Tapi sampe sekarang dia kaga paham apa yang dimaksud rencana sama Sehun-Jongin itu.

Dan nyatanya, praktek itu gak segampang belajar teorinya. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang nganggap praktek lebih muda dari teori, sih. Kata orang, praktek lebih ngandelin _skill_ dan kecekatan kita. Jadi kalo lo punya _skill_ tanpa teori pun lancar jaya. Tapi kalo teori, lo harus punya kapasitas otak yang memadai buat paling gak memahami satu teori. Walau pandangan orang-orang tentang ini pasti beda-beda sih.

Tapi kita gak bakal bahas itu sekarang.

Kita bakal bahas betapa payahnya Chanyeol dalam urusn praktek mendapatkan hati kembang desa harta negara putri ningrat, Byun Baekhyun. Tentu aja bersama tutor sebaya kita, duo oreo Jongin sama Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol selalu berakhir menelan kegagalan.

Ini gak kaya Bekhyun yang jual mahal atau main tarik ulur. Bukan juga soal Chanyeol yang kurang pro—yakali gak pro, udah S5 kali diamah urusan menggaet hati. Tapi tingkat kepolosan Baekhyun yang bikin Chanyeol rasanya mau bertapa di gua. Gak ketulungan polos nyerempet begonya.

Pertama, Sehun yang ngasih idenya.

" _Coba kita mulai dari yang paling simple. Baekhyun kan anaknya polos, coba rayu dia pake kata-kata manis lu. Pasti lama-lama tuh bocah juga baper."_

Waktu Sehun ngomong gitu, Chanyeol langsung hacep aja dan udah beribu persen yakin kalo ini mujarab. Muka ganteng ditambah gombalan siapa yang tahan sih? Tapi Baekhyun ini benar-benar manusia super.

"Dek, kalau dilihat-dilihat itu kamu mirip sama salah satu satelit yang paling dekat dengan kita, loh. Senyuman kamu secerah cahayanya, wajah kamu seindah gerhananya dan kamu setenang kedatangannya. Iya, kamu mirip bulan. Bedanya kalo bulan datengnya di malam hari, kamu datengnya di mimpi kakak."

Udah panjang-panjang gitu sampe bawa-bawa satelit dan bela-belain buka lagi buku geografi kelas sepuluhnya demi ini, bukannya baper Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol kecewa.

"Jadi maksud kakak aku itu bolong-bolong karena gak punya atmosfer makanya suka ada meteor yang nabrak? Yang keadaanya sepi? Yang gak punya cahaya sendiri cuma dapet dari pantulan sinar matahari? Kedatanganku mirip datengnya bulan? Dateng bulan kan _mens_ kak! Yang bikin anak cewe di kelas aku tiba-tiba pada ngiket jaket di pinggangnya karena _tebe._ Aku sebel sama kakak, pundung mau tidur."

Kan, salah Chanyeol.

Yang kedua dari Jongin, dia bilang...

 _"Coba kasih dia sesuatu untuk nunjukkin lu serius suka sama dia. Hal kecil aja, jangan ngasih cincin kawin tapi. Entar disangka lu ngajak kawin lari."_

Jahanam emang Jongin, tapi tetap Chanyeol lakuin.

"Ini apa Kak?" Tanya Baekhyun nerima kotak dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol udah senyum percaya diri banget. "Hadiah buat kamu, buka aja."

Bukannya dibuka, Baekhyun malah ngebuang kotak itu dan menatap Chanyeol marah.

"Ulangtahun aku belum lewat ya, kak. Ini sebenarnya yang kakak inget ulangtahun siapa? Padahal aku inget loh ulang tahun kakak. Jahat banget, sih."

Sehabis itu Chanyeol ngegaruk-garuk tembok dramatis. Dia belum sempet ngomong apa-apa udah disalip duluan sama Baekhyun. Dia kan jadi gak bisa jelasin apa-apa.

Ini saran yang terakhir. Jongin sama Sehun udah sama frustasinya sama Chanyeol. Antara frustasi karena Chanyeol yang gak dapet-dapetin hati Baekhyun atau frustasi jasa ojek Chanyeol dan makan gratis terancam batal.

" _Coba lu tunjukkin pesona lu. Bikin dia jatuh sama pesona lu. Ini adalah cara ampuh, ampe tuh anak kaga nyangkut juga sama elu, berarti dianya emang kaga demen sama lu._ "

Asu banget emang Sehun mulutnya. Tapi Chanyeol juga sedikit banyak setuju sama ide itu.

Bukann geer atau pamer nih ya. Chanyeol gak bohong kalau mukanya itu ganteng abis. Lah lu pada udah liat sendiri kan gimana bangsatnya ganteng Chanyeol?

Dia _pemes_ , anak basket lagi. Kalo kata cerita-cerita _wattpad_ mah dia _most wanted boy in school._ Kurang julukan _ice prince, bad boy,_ atau ketua OSIS. Jadi dah cerita pasaran _wattpad._

Chanyeol bisa ngeliat Baekhyun lagi duduk di pinggir lapangan. Makan mie ayam sama temen kepala kotaknya itu. Sedikit sedih sih ngeliat Baekhyun bisa sedeket itu sama orang lain.

Iya mereka deket awalnya, tapi sejak Chanyeol mutusin buat deketin Baekhyun serius, anak itu malah ngejauh. Ketara banget keliatannya. Waktu Chanyeol ke apartemen Kris apalagi, tuh anak malah ngedekem di kamar. Kris juga sampe nanya ada masalah apa dia sama Baekhyun sampe setiap dia dateng kok Baekhyunnya ngurung diri di kamar.

Kan terakhir kali mereka pulang bareng juga udah lama banget dan Chanyeol rasa dia gak ngelakuin kesalahan.

"Woi, Chan! Malah bengong. Ayo main!" Seru anak kelasnya, bikin Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya dan mulai mantulin bola yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun yang ada di pinggir lapangan ngelirik sedikit kearah Chanyeol yang lagi main basket. Dia ngerasa kayak gimana ya. Kayak Chanyeol itu deket tapi juga jauh banget.

Apalagi Chanyeol yang lagi main basket tuh auranya keluar banget. Muka ganteng seriusnya bikin Baekhyun terpesona abis. Gimana kaki sama tangan dia gerak mainin bola dan lompat sana-sini. Sesekali juga ketawa ngakak kalo ada yang temen tim nya ngelakuin hal konyol.

Chanyeol mempesona banget, dan ini yang Baekhyun ngerasa gak pantes.

Baekhyun akui, dia itu emang polos, lugu, nyerempet ke kampungan sama rada bego. Banyak situasi di kota yang sebelumnya gak pernah terjadi di kampung bikin Baekhyun berasa kayak ketinggalan seratus abad cara berpikir dari orang-orang kota.

Tapi Baekhyun juga gak senaif itu urusan suka-sukaan. Dia juga bisa baper apalagi suka sama orang.

Sekarang, tersangka utamanya ya Chanyeol.

Sejak awal kepindahan Baekhyun kesini, Chanyeol selalu ada dideket dia dan coba ngambil perhatian dia. Cemburu sama dia, ketawa karena dia, ngelakuin hal-hal buat dia atau sampe beliin sesuatu buat dia.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol bilang suka ke Baekhyun. Bikin Baekhyun takut abis.

Ini bukan Baekhyun yang takut sama Chanyeol. Dia takut sama perasaanya sendiri.

Chanyeol itu terkenal banget disekolah. Ganteng, jago main basket, ramah, banyak temennya, cewe-cewe juga pada suka. Baekhyun mah apa, cuma pindahan dari kampung yang gak paham apa-apa.

Terus masa bisa gitu Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun yang kayak gini? Itu kayak mustahil aja.

Dibalik sikap polos sama lugu Baekhyun, dia sebenarnya mikir. Chanyeol ini serius atau cuma mau main-main aja. Mereka baru satu bulan kenal, loh. Baekhyun benar-benar orang asing, kok bisa Chanyeol langsung suka?

Makanya itu jadi alesan Baekhyun buat pura-pura polos dan ngenolak semua usaha Chanyeol buat ngedeketin dia yang entah kenapa makin hari makin gencar aja dianya.

Baekhyun ngelirik Chanyeol yang juga lagi ngelirik dia sambil main basket. Terus dikedipin gitu aja.

Baekhyun mau modar. Ganteng banget, tolong. Gak kuat dia sama yang ganteng-ganteng. Maklum, di kampung yang ganteng sukanya mainan ayam sama kambing bukan mainan basket.

"Woi bengong! Mikirin apaansih?" Seruan Jongdae bikin Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"Lagi mikirin, kok kepala kamu bisa kotak gitu ya?" Balas Baekhyun sebelum memeletkan lidahnya.

"Anjir, Baek. Kebanyakan ngehirup polusi di Jakarta lama-lama tercemar juga 'kan lu!" Tuduh Jongdae bikin Baekhyun ketawa.

"Ih Jongdae baper, nih!" Kata Baekhyun, pake salah satu kosa kata gaul yang dia pelajarin disini.

"Eh Baek, itu kak Chanyeol ngelirik kesini mulu pake tatapan _feeling guilty._ Lagi berantem ya lu berdua?" Tanya Jongdae, ngebuat air muka Baekhyun langsung cemberut ngedenger nama Chanyeol disandingin satu kata sama dia.

Elah baper amat Baek.

Tapi bukannya jawab, malah dianya salah fokus. "Hah, _feeling guilty_ bahasa prancis ya?"

Jongdae langsung nunjukkin raut datarnya, sebelum nepuk-nepuk tangan Baekhyun cepet.

"Eh Baek, pacar lu di godain cabe!"

Baekhyun mau protes kenapa Chanyeol di bilang pacar dia dan mau nanya kenapa cabe dibawa-bawa. Tapi gak jadi waktu ngeliat ada cewek yang badannya kayak gitar spanyol, ituannya _anu,_ bibir merah kayak abis nyirih, sama rambut ala-ala rambutnya _my little pony_ nyamperin Chanyeol manja sambil ngelap keringat Chanyeol.

Tuhkan, gimana Baekhyun bisa percaya sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol aja udah punya pacar gitu, sempet-sempetnya ngebaperin Baekhyun.

Tapi gimana, Baekhyunnya juga cepet bapernya :)

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun langsung ngelemparin dirinya dirinya ke kasur. Gak berniat ganti seragam atau apa dan mau langsung cepet-cepet tidur. Tapi keinterupsi sama Kris yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kamu kenapa deh dek? Akhir-akhir ini galau mulu?" Tanya Kris, berusaha fokus berperan sebagai kakak yang baik walau dia gemes abis sama pantat Baekhyun yang kek _squishy_ itu.

Mau dia gigit rasanya, nafsu ih.

Baekhyun nolehin kepalanya, ngelirik Kris. Mikir, mau cerita atau enggak ke kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ada masalah di sekolah? Ada yang ganggu kamu? Atau kamu susah di pelajaran apa? Cerita aja ke mas, pake nahan gitu kamu kayak sama siapa aja." Kris tetep ngebujuk Baekhyun, nepuk-nepuk pantat Baekhyun pelan padahal mah modus.

"Mas, kayaknya aku baper sama Chanyeol, deh."

Tepukan pelan di pantat Baekhyun langsung jadi kenceng.

"ADUH MAS KOK PANTAT AKU DIPUKUL! NANTI PANTATKU MERAH KAYAK MONYET _PIYE?!"_

Kris yang ikutan kaget juga langsung ngangkat tangannya kayak kriminal yang udah ketangkep sama polisi.

"Eh itu mas refleks karena kaget, dek. Lagian kamu, kenapa baper sama monyet satu itu sih?!" Balas Kris gak nyelow, gak terima mutiara keluarganya yang suci ini suka sama beruk macem Chanyeol.

Jadi sebenarnya Chanyeol ini monyet, beruk atau jenis yang lain masih dalam misteri.

"Mas dengerin aku gak sih? Aku baper sama Chanyeol bukan sama monyet, ih!"

Ya gusti, itu perumpamaan lisa blekping:))

"Iya-iya, kok bisa? Dia ngapain kamu? Sini biar mas hajar." Kris udah pasang ancang-ancang mau gelut, padahal _skill_ aja gak punya. Gaya doang emang.

"Ya kayak mas liat sendiri. Dia suka godain aku, baik sama aku, muji-muji aku, bilang suka sama aku. Padahal dia udah punya pacar."

Kris diem sebentar denger cerita Chanyeol. Hah? Chanyeol punya pacar? Perasaan itu beruk selalu berkeliaran di apartemen ini waktu Baekhyun sibuk ngurung diri. Kapan pacarannya?

"Padahal kalo diliat kan baru satu bulan kenal. Apa dia nganggap aku gampangan ya gara-gara aku orang kampung? Aku kan juga gak polos-polos amat, mas. Lagian kan Chanyeol ganteng, terkenal, masa suka sama aku?" Curhat Baekhyun galau, bikin Kris ngusap-ngusap rambut Baekhyun sayang sedangkan dalam hatinya sibuk ngatain Chanyeol dalam bahasa taman safari.

"Dek? Ini serius kamu yang gak pede? Harusnya Chanyeol yang ngerasa kayak gitu lah. Kamu itu cantik dek, kamu sampe punya julukan kembang desa di kampung saking cantiknya. Chanyeol mah gak ada apa-apanya dibanding kamu," Ujar Kris serius, tapi Baekhyun malah merengut.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan, mas. Itu bapak-bapak di kampung lagi ngatain aku gara-gara dendam aku gak mau ikutan gotong royong malah nyemilin basreng di pinggiran!" Balas Baekhyun gak terima, "Lagi aku ini cowok. Masa kembang desa?"

"Iya kamu cowo. Cowo cantik yang cantiknya ngalahin cewe-cewe disini."

Pipi Baekhyun merah dengernya, seriusan. Salah sendiri masnya itu ngomong sambil natep dia serius kayak gitu. Mas Kris kan ganteng, sedikit klepek-klepek juga dia lah.

Baekhyun bukan gampang baper. Baekhyun itu manusiawi. Gimana gak baper ditatap sama yang mukanya mirip sama mantan member exo.

"Ah, udah ah sama mas malah di alusin akunya." Kris ketawa ngakak ngeliat Baekhyun yang ngambek. Mana abis itu dia dilemparin bantal sama Baekhyun, yang bikin Kris milih mengundurkan diri dari kamar adek sepupunya itu.

Kini tinggal Baekhyun sendiri di kamarnya. Daripada ngegalauin Chanyeol, mending dia buka hapenya, ngecek jadwal kapan ekskul sepak bola dimulai.

Besok bakal jadi hari pertama dia sebagai anggota. Tapi dia baru sadar kalo dia belum beli apa-apa. Entah itu sepatunya, celananya, kaos kaki dan segala macemnya.

Sebelum malem, Baekhyun baru mau buru-buru beli sebelum tokonya tutup.

Baekhyun ngebuka pintu cepet. "MAS KRIS ANTERIN AKU BELI—"

Kalimat Baekhyun langsung terhenti saat gak ngelihat mas Kris dimanapun, sebaliknya malah ngeliat Chanyeol lagi makan jatah gado-gadonya di meja makan.

Chanyeol nyegir. "Eh, hai dek. Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun diem ngelihatnya. Sial banget dia, kayaknya mau kemana aja juga ketemunya Chanyeol mulu.

Jodoh kali ya.

 ** _XXX_**

 _LAMA BANGET YA UPDATENYA WKWKWK_

 _MIAN GUISE AKU LUPA EHE_

 _BTW KAI X JENNIE CONFIRM! AKU GA TAU HARUS SENENG APA B AJA APA NGERASA YG LAIN, BUT KITA TETAP SUPPORT AJA YA_

 _adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


End file.
